Always
by BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Someone is after Gibbs and his team but is using Abby as bait. Gibbs/Abby Father/Daughter McAbby After they get her back will they be able to help her erase her nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

_*A/N: I don't own NCIS (Sadly CBS does) As usual this is a McAbby story. Maybe some Tiva, I'm not sure yet. Anyway enjoy the story.*_

**Chapter 1**

Abby slid the key into the lock and quietly opened the door. She slipped her shoes off immediately, and closed the door behind her. She softly padded into the bedroom. Smiling slightly she stared at the sleeping form in the bed. She had thought he would be sitting upright, gun in hand as she walked in. A middle of the night visitor was not expected. However he always seemed to know when it was her in the middle of the night. She walked over to the bed and gently slid under the covers. Trying not to disturb him yet needing to feel him she lay on her side with her back pressed against his front. She grinned when his arm wrapped around her waist and held her tight. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

"You ok?" He asked. Ever since the incident, McGee had become very concerned and protective of Abby. She was surprised he wasn't irritated that she was out in the dark by herself and she didn't call him to tell him she was coming over.

"Yea." She said non-convincingly.

"Abs. You don't look ok." He leaned over her to see her face.

"Tim." She ran her forefinger down his cheek, "I'm fine. I just had that nightmare again." She shivered slightly remembering the horrific details.

"You're ok Abby." McGee kissed her on the forehead, "I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now."

Abby looked into McGee's eyes, "Promise?" She cried.

"I promise." Tim brushed the stray tears off Abby's face. "I will not let anyone hurt you. You're safe with me. Always." He lay back down and pulled her into his embrace. He felt her stiffen in his arms, "It's alright. I won't hurt you I promise. You're safe." He whispered knowing that the flinching was involuntary and just a reaction to the past. He talked softly to her, assuring her that she was safe and she was alright, until he was sure she had fallen asleep. He sighed and thought to himself for a while. Wishing he could erase the past but not knowing what else to do for her other than hold Abby and be there when she needed him. After a few moments of thinking he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. He knew it would be a long night as Abby was sure to wake up multiple times. But Tim didn't mind, he'd do anything for Abby and if being there while she dreamt was what she needed him for then he would do it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's Lab_ (A week earlier)_

"What do you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked, Caf-Pow in hand.

"Well the fingerprints from the crime scene don't match anyone in out database so I'm running it against the local police department's database to see if I get a hit there." Abby walked over to the evidence table, "This is the blood stain from the carpet, it matches the victim but the other blood type is a mystery. I'm willing to guess that the person who bled on this carpet also matches the prints." She smiled anxiously awaiting her prize. Gibbs kissed her on the cheek and handed her the Caf-Pow.

"Good work Abs." He walked out of her lab, leaving her alone with her 'babies'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squadroom

McGee was typing furiously at his computer. Tony was on the phone with someone and Ziva was flipping through a case file. Gibbs sat down at his desk while his team worked. He picked up a small box that hadn't been there when he went down to Abby's lab. He opened the box and pulled a letter out.

_-You took mine, now I'll take yours-_

Gibbs peered closer into the box and saw hundreds of photos. All were of Abby. Working in her lab, walking out of her apartment building, driving in her car, even a bunch from when she and the rest of the team went out. Each picture had a sniper cross hair design over Abby's head. Gibbs shot up from his chair and ran down to the lab, leaving the letter and photos behind. McGee, Ziva and Tony ran after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's Lab

"Abby! Get down!" Gibbs yelled. He entered the room quietly, with his gun drawn. Tony, McGee and Ziva walked in behind him. Gibbs signaled to McGee to get over to Abby and cover her.

"You alright?" McGee asked her as he crouched down beside her, his gun aimed at the window above them.

"No! What is going on?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"All clear boss." Tony and Ziva holstered their sigs. McGee helped Abby stand back up and holstered his own weapon.

"You ok, Abs?" Gibbs asked hugging her.

"No! What the hell is going on, Gibbs?" She searched his eyes for answers.

"You're not safe." He said cryptically, "We can talk somewhere else."

Gibbs led his team out of Abby's lab and into his 'office'. Flipping the switch to stop the elevator he looked at his team. No one had spoken a word since they checked the lab for assailants.

"Boss." Tony said breaking the silence.

"McGee, you're on protection detail. Abby, you are here, or McGee's. You can't go back to your place until further notice. I will need the two of you to test photos and a letter I received for fingerprints." Abby and McGee nodded their heads silently, "Ziva, DiNozzo drop the case we're on. We've got a top priority case now." Gibbs flipped the switch and brought the elevator back to life. When the doors opened he went directly up to the director's office, leaving the team to bag and tag the letter, box and photos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Abby's lab

McGee kept glancing nervously at the windows while he and Abby uploaded the fingerprints from the photos and letter into AFIS' database. "Ok stop because you looking around like that is really starting to freak me out. And not in a good way." Abby pointed her finger at Tim.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how this guy got some of these photos and I'm trying to see if I see anything hinky around the windows, or in the hall, or anywhere really." He said walking over to the evidence table to look at the pictures once again. He picked up one of him, Abby, Tony and Ziva sitting at the bar, "How did he know we were going to be here?" He said to himself.

"He's probably following me Timmy." Abby stood behind McGee, "Sheesh. Here I was thinking _you_ were the investigator." She laughed.

"Abby. I'm serious. It looks like this guy has been following you for a while." McGee turned around to face Abby.

"He might be following me and taking pictures and he is really creepy but he hasn't gotten to me yet. And I highly doubt that you or Gibbs or Tony or even Ziva will let him get to me." Abby wrapped her arms around Tim's neck.

"I'm just worried about you." Tim wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"I'm not worried. You're here." Abby smiled up at him, and kissed his cheek. They stood like that for a few minutes. Not talking, just holding one another for comfort. AFIS dinged and the two sprang apart to see who the match was. Both of their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw the driver's license of Charles 'Chip' Sterling. At that moment Gibbs walked into the lab. He walked over to where Abby and McGee were standing.

"That's whose prints are on this stuff?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Yea. Only his." Abby said, instinctively moving closer to McGee.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Looking now." McGee typed quickly, "He's been out of prison for six months but he's still on probation. According to this he hasn't checked in with his probation officer in three days." McGee reported.

"Got an address?"

"57 North Adams Boulevard. Apartment C8." McGee said.

"McGee, stay with Abby. Neither of you are to leave the building." Gibbs barked as he left the lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squadroom

"DiNozzo, David! Gear up!" Gibbs yelled walking to the front elevator. Tony and Ziva were right behind him.

"What's up Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Seems like your friend, Chip, is after Abby." Gibbs told him.

"Why?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

57 North Adams Boulevard. Apartment C8 (Chip's Apartment)

"Let's get this son of a bitch." Gibbs got out of the car. Followed closely by Tony and Ziva. They took the stairs up to Chip's apartment.

"Federal agents! Open up!" DiNozzo demanded. Gibbs pushed DiNozzo out of the way and shot the lock off the door. Kicking it open he walked in.

"Get out here Sterling!" He yelled. Ziva and Tony followed Gibbs into the apartment. They checked the apartment but there was no sign of Chip.

"It's clear boss." DiNozzo stood next to Gibbs in the living room.

"Process everything. Get however many people you need down here. Get that computer back to Abby and McGee. David, you're with me." Gibbs ordered. Ziva and Gibbs left Tony alone to process the apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FBI headquarters: Agent Fornell's Office

"Why was I not told he was released?" Gibbs angrily asked.

"It's an FBI case. Not NCIS." Fornell stared at Gibbs.

"The hell its not! He's after my forensic scientist! He tried to frame DiNozzo for murder. Both of those people work for NCIS." Gibbs practically yelled.

"Abby is a civilian working for NCIS she is not a Marine or Navy. She works for the government. Therefore the FBI is handling it."

"How?! I got the letter, I got the photos. Not you Fornell. If something happens to her…"

"Is that a threat Agent Gibbs?" Fornell stood from his chair, "Officer David, I need a moment alone with Agent Gibbs." Fornell said wanting her out of the room. Ziva looked at Fornell and then to Gibbs who nodded his head. She looked back at Fornell and closed the door behind her.

"Tobias, it was my agent, now it's my forensic scientist, it's my case." Gibbs said taking a swig of bourbon Fornell had passed him.

"My hands are tied Jethro. We can work it jointly but I can't let you take the case alone. I'll get a safe house and put Abby under witness protection until we catch him." Fornell reached over to pick up his phone.

"You are not taking her to somewhere Ohio to live as a farmer under an alias with all of her family and friends thinking she is dead. I won't let you take her Tobias." Gibbs said.

"Jethro she can't stay at her own place it's not safe. You know that." Tobias started dialing, "She can come back as soon as Sterling is in custody."

"I've got her protection detail already." Gibbs said, "You put her in the WPP, you put my whole team in the WPP."

"Who is her protection?" Tobias sighed and put the phone back down.

"I've got McGee on twenty-four-seven protection detail. Abby is staying there until further notice."

"McGee?"

"Aside from myself, I can't think of anyone better." Gibbs finished his bourbon and walked to the door, "Tobias." Gibbs said with his hand on the handle of the door.

"Yea."

"Tell Diane I said 'hi'." Gibbs smirked as he walked out of Fornell's office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's lab

"I come bearing gifts!" Tony announced. He placed the computer and the rest of the evidence on one of the tables in the lab. "This is Chip's computer. We found this really freaky shrine to Abby in his bedroom closet. It had candles, pictures, even one of your dolls that you keep on your…" Tony looked up, realizing that no one was talking back to him. For the first time since entering he noticed something was wrong. There was no sign of Abby or McGee. They hadn't been in the Squadroom when he walked through. There was no music playing and the lights had been turned off. Tony drew his sig and called out, "Abby! McGee! You guys in here?!"

He slowly walked from the main lab into Abby's office and finally making it through to ballistics. He tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. Someone had locked it and left. Tony walked back to Abby's desk, pulled the top drawer open and searched for the key. She always left extra keys in the top drawer, usually all the way in back so someone could get into ballistics if they needed too. Not finding a key, Tony walked back to the door with two paper clips in hand. After a few tense minutes of picking the lock he turned the handle. He had to use a lot of force to open the door. He slowly peaked behind to door to find a body tied up, laying in a slump behind the door. Tony flipped the lights on and after checking for an attacker drew his attention back to the tied up person. He holstered his weapon realizing that it was McGee. Tony cut the ropes and pulled the tape of the agent's mouth. "Probie!" Tony slapped McGee's face, "Wake up! C'mon Probie!" DiNozzo pulled out his cell phone and dialed Autopsy. He told Ducky he needed him in Abby's lab STAT and to get Gibbs. He noticed McGee slowly waking up.

"Tony! He's got her. He's got Abby! I didn't see him coming until I felt the rag over my mouth." McGee sat up, "By then it was too late I was already out of it. Abby was screaming and then she suddenly stopped. And then I was being dragged….Oh God Tony what if something happens to her? I was her protective detail. I was supposed to make sure he didn't get to her." McGee started hyperventilating.

"My word Timothy! Are you alright son?" Ducky appeared with Palmer behind him on the phone with Gibbs. Palmer passed the phone to Tony who explained the situation to Gibbs. "Timothy, you have got to calm down. If you don't I'm afraid I will have to give you a sedative."

"Ducky I'm fine." McGee tried to stand up only to be held down by Tony and Palmer.

"How did he knock you out?" Ducky said while examining the rest of Tim's injuries. Nothing looked too severe, the most he would need are a few stitches. It was nothing Ducky couldn't do.

"Chloroform." McGee shrugged Palmer and DiNozzo's hands off his shoulders, "We need to find Abby." He reached into his pocket and felt for the note and picture Chip had placed there. He showed it to DiNozzo, Palmer and Ducky. The picture showed Abby tied up, someone was holding a gun to her head and she was crying. The note read

_-She's mine now.-_


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N: Sorry it's been a while but my whole computer crashed. It was so bad I couldn't even turn on the thing. So it took a while for it to get fixed. Anyway, onto the story.***

**Chapter 3**

Deserted warehouse in Annapolis, MD

"Get off me!" Abby screamed as Chip yanked her skirt up, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you will always remember this." Chip said as he continued his assault. He pointed his gun at her head, "If you don't stop struggling I'll…"

"You'll what? Kill me? Go ahead. I'd rather be dead than let you rape me! You're a sick freak and when they find me they'll kill you."

"You bitch! I am not a sick freak!" He brought his gun down hard on the side of her face. He got up and started pacing back and forth in front of Abby.

"Chip!" Abby yelled as she struggled against the ropes that held her hands, "Let me go! And I'll tell Gibbs and the team that it was all a misunderstanding." Abby was thinking of anything that might get her out of the situation she was in.

"If you would have just let it go, DiNozzo would have gone to jail. And I wouldn't have had to do this to you." Chip passed his gun back and forth in his hands, keeping it pointed at Abby, "But no! You had to test that carpet fiber. You had to re-check your work over and over again. You couldn't just leave well enough alone!"

"Why'd you send Gibbs the pictures?" Working with NCIS, Abby's investigative skills were in top-notch condition she was just as curious and inquisitive as the rest of the team, "Why would you send Gibbs a clue?"

"If I didn't send him a clue how would you know it was me? How would the great powerful Gibbs be able to be here to see me kill you, if I didn't send him a clue?" Chip walked closer to Abby.

"You won't kill me." Abby said bravely, "If you wanted to you would have done it already." She struggled against the ropes again.

"How do you know I'm not just waiting for the right time?" Chip retorted.

"You could have done it in front of McGee earlier." Abby said, hoping that if she kept Chip talking the team would have more time to find her.

"Killing you in front of Gibbs and DiNozzo and the rest of your team will be much more fulfilling." Chip walked towards Abby, and pounced on top of her again. He roughly pulled her skirt up and her panties to the side to gain access.

"Please don't do this!" Abby pleaded as she tried to break free of the ties.

"I want you to close your eyes and see my face. I want your precious team to live with the fact that they can't save you from everything." He pulled unzipped his pants and forced himself into her. Once he finished his attack he zipped his pants, stood up and yanked off her dog collar, "This will make a nice gift for your precious team."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squadroom

"Where the hell is she?!" Gibbs barked at his team. Tony was running though hours of NCIS security footage, McGee was trying to get a GPS location on her cell phone and Ziva was trying to locate Chip.

"I'm trying to get a GPS coordinate on her phone." McGee said.

"I have spoken to Chip's neighbors and building super and no one has seen him for a few days." Ziva said.

"Somehow he hacked into our computer system and blocked Abby's security cameras from filming today." Tony said, "I've checked the outside security cameras and this is all I get." Tony pointed to the plasma which only showed snow.

"Someone explain to me why we haven't found her yet!"

"Special Agent Gibbs? I have a package for you." The mailroom clerk passed Gibbs the brown box. Gibbs snatched the box out of the clerks hands and tore it open.

"That bastard!" Gibbs said pulling Abby's dog collar out of the box.

"Are we sure it is Abby's? He could have bought it and sent it to us to make us think it is Abby's." Ziva theorized.

"It's Abby's. I know it." McGee said.

"Are you sure McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Positive. I bought it for her." He said solemnly.

"Boss is that blood?" DiNozzo felt sick to his stomach.

"Looks like it to me DiNozzo." Gibbs said, "Find her! Someone find her!" Gibbs yelled. He stormed out of the bullpen and into his 'office'. Just as the doors were about to close he heard McGee shout for him.

"Boss! I've got her cell phone! She's in Annapolis!"

"Gear up!" Gibbs held the doors to the elevator open as Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo rushed in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deserted warehouse in Annapolis, MD

Abby watched as Chip paced back and forth in front of her. She was getting restless being tied up. She had tried to struggle and free her hands but it was no use. Chip had tied her hand behind her back and then tied her ankles together and left her lying on the dirty concrete floor. Chip pulled Abby up by her hair and forced her out of the room she was in and into an adjoining room. They both turned their heads as they heard a car screech to a halt outside.

"I told you they would find me." Abby said. Chip gripped Abby around her neck and held her in front of him.

"And I told you I'll kill you in front of them all." Chip placed the gun at her temple. They stood still as they watched the door being kicked in Gibbs. Tony, Ziva and McGee rushed into the room.

"NCIS! Drop your weapon!" DiNozzo shouted.

"Let her go Sterling!" Gibbs yelled.

"No I don't think so." Chip said, as he cocked his gun.

Abby's eyes jumped from Gibbs to DiNozzo to Ziva before laying rest on McGee's eyes. His eyes and hers locked as the gunshots rang out. Abby felt herself drop to the ground with Chip's hand still around her throat.

"Abby!" McGee was the first one at her side, "Abby! Are you alright?" McGee pulled her out from under Chip. Abby allowed McGee to pull her a safe distance away from Chip. Finally she let herself take the whole scene in. Chip lay motionless where he fell, Ziva was checking for a pulse. DiNozzo was securing the scene and Gibbs and McGee were hanging over Abby. McGee had his arms around her waist and Gibbs was kneeling in front of her checking her for injuries.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked, concerned because Abby hadn't said a word.

"I'm fine. Just this." She said pointing to the bruise on her face from Chip hitting her with the butt of his gun.

"You need to go to the hospital." Gibbs said.

"No I don't." Abby pleaded, she didn't want anyone to know about Chip raping her, "Ducky can take a look at my face. I don't need a hospital."

"It wasn't a request." Gibbs said, "You'll go by ambulance if I have to force you to go."

Abby glanced at McGee hoping that he would notice her distress. "I'll take her." McGee stood up keeping Abby in his arms. He noticed the tension in her body the moment he touched her.

"Ziva, DiNozzo secure the scene. McGee, get Abby to the sedan. I'm coming with you two to the hospital." Gibbs ordered his team. He pulled out his cell phone, "Duck. I got a body you might enjoy autopsying."


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N: No this is not finished. I think I might do one or two more chapters. As always please Read and Review! Thanks!***

**Chapter 4**

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Abby sat semi-upright in the hospital bed while the emergency staff checked things like her blood pressure, temperature, heart rate, and various other vital signs, she looked towards the corner of the room where Gibbs and McGee stood watching. The staff had tried to kick the men out but they both venomously protested. Instead they were allowed to stand out of the way but in the room. "Alright Miss Sciuto, can you tell us what happened?"

"I'm fine. I just got hit with the handle of his gun."

"There is some bruising and cuts on your wrists it indicates you were restrained." The nurse said. McGee took a step closer to try and see what the nurse was talking about. "Miss Sciuto, were you restrained?" Abby stayed silent, her eyes darting back and forth between the nurse, Gibbs and McGee. The nurse noticing Abby was uncomfortable grabbed another nurse's attention. She whispered into the other nurse's ear and turned her attention back to Abby. She leaned close to Abby's ear, "Is there something that happened that you can't talk about in front of them?" She quietly asked.

"Yes." Abby whispered. She wasn't sure why she was covering the rape up, and why she wasn't letting Gibbs or McGee know about it but she did know that she didn't want them to know. She didn't want them to look down on her or treat her differently. She feared that Gibbs would tell her it was her fault for letting Chip rape her. She was afraid McGee wouldn't want to be near her anymore. She felt dirty and used and feared rejection from the two people that mattered most to her.

The second nurse walked up to Gibbs and McGee, "Sirs, I'm going to have to ask you to sit in the waiting room."

"No." Gibbs stated, "We stay."

"Sir."

"Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent McGee." Gibbs said pointing to himself and McGee.

"Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent McGee, we need some forms to be filled out by Miss Sciuto's next of kin. By her records it states that you two are her next of kin. We need you to go sit in the waiting room and fill out these forms. Once the forms are filled out you can come back in. If you really want to help Miss Sciuto, this needs to be done." The nurse said gently pushing the men through the door and out of the room.

"I'll fill these out." Gibbs said taking the clipboard from the nurse, "Tim can you update everyone?"

"Sure thing Boss." McGee pulled out his cell phone and started dialing DiNozzo's cell. He quickly cancelled the call when he saw Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer and even Fornell sitting in the waiting room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's Emergency Room

"Alright Miss Sciuto, now that they are out of the room can you tell me what happened?" The head nurse said softly.

"I was raped." She said as a tear slipped out of her eyes.

"OK we're going to do a rape kit. I need you to stand behind this curtain." The nurse put a plastic tarp on the floor, "Stand on this and take off all of your clothes. Any hairs and or fibers will fall onto the sheet and be collected as evidence."

"Can I do this off the record? I don't want this on my medical records. If someone looked at them and found out." Abby started to panic.

"No one has access to your medical records except for a medical professional. It's not public knowledge…"

"I know that but I don't want anyone to ever find out. Please, can this be anonymous?" Abby begged.

"Yes. Get me another chart for a Jane Doe." The head nurse helped Abby out of bed and behind the curtain, "Once you're done undressing we will need to photograph any bruising or marks on your body, then you can put this gown on." The nurse draped a hospital gown over the top of the curtain.

"Can I have someone in here when you do the procedure?" Abby asked not wanting to go through this alone.

"Sure honey. Who would you like?"

"How many people are out there?" Abby asked wondering if the whole team was waiting.

"A handful." Said the nurse.

"Is Ziva David out there? If she's not um…only her, if she's out there. No one else and no one in her place." Abby said as she started to take off her clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hospital Waiting Room

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"Stubborn." Gibbs said as he marked 'x's inside of little boxes of the sheet.

Tony looked at McGee, "She's not cooperating. She keeps saying the only injury is the one on her face from the gun but when the nurse brought up the marks on her wrists Abby shut down. She won't talk to them." McGee sat down between Tony and Palmer.

"Jethro. Is Abigail alright?" Ducky asked his long-time friend.

"She's not herself." Gibbs said as he continued to fill out her medical insurance forms.

"I have two teams working the crime scene." Fornell said to Gibbs, "One from NCIS and one from FBI. They are to report directly to me and you and everything I am getting from my team is being forwarded to you and your lab. The body is in Dr. Mallard's possession." Fornell explained, "I have to get back. I just wanted to update you and check on Abby." He stood up from his chair and placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, "She's not Kelly. Abby will be fine." Fornell squeezed Gibbs' shoulder and left Gibbs sitting in the waiting room thinking about his daughters. He had already lost one daughter, he'd be damned if he was going to lose another.

"Excuse me." A nurse walked out into the waiting room, "Is there a Ziva David here?"

"I am Ziva David." Ziva said standing up.

"Could you come with me? Miss Sciuto would like to see you." The nurse didn't wait for an answer before she started leading Ziva down the hall into the emergency room Abby was occupying.

"What does Abby want Ziva for?" Tony asked McGee.

"I don't know." Tim said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's Emergency Room

"Are you alright Abby?" Ziva asked as she entered the room, "You have everyone else in the waiting room worrying about you and wondering why I am in here."

"I just needed someone in here with me but I couldn't ask Timmy, Tony or Gibbs. Definitely not Palmer, and not Ducky either. You were the only one I could ask. Please tell me you'll stay. And please don't tell anyone. I don't want the guys to know." Abby pleaded.

"To know what Abby?" Ziva sat down next to Abby's bed.

"I was raped." She cried, "They are going to run an anonymous rape kit so it won't go on my permanent medical records so no one will find out. But I just couldn't do it alone and I needed someone here. And I didn't know who to ask." Abby rambled.

"Your secret is safe with me. What do you need me to do?" Ziva asked.

"Just be here." Abby said, "I just really, really need a friend right now."

"OK." Ziva smiled encouragingly at Abby as the doctor started the rape kit.

"Alright, Miss Sciuto. This is going to be uncomfortable but it won't hurt." The doctor assured her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bethesda Waiting Room

"Here, McGee." McGee looked up to see Tony holding out a cup of coffee. He graciously took it.

"Thanks." McGee solemnly said. He took a small sip and then hung his head again.

"It's not your fault Probie." DiNozzo sat down beside McGee.

"Yea, it is my fault. If I had just paid more attention or…" McGee stopped talking when he felt the slap to the back of his head.

"Hey! Never say you're sorry and stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault." Tony said. "What do you think Abby wanted Ziva for?"

"I don't know. You don't think…I mean….you don't think Chip did something to Abby do you?" McGee stuttered.

"If he did I'm even more glad that he's dead." Gibbs jumped into the conversation.

"You are not the only one Jethro." Ducky said.

"Yea, but if Abby could take him down with duct tape and Caf-Pow then…" Palmer trailed off.

"That's why she flinched." McGee stated.

"What are you talking Probie?" DiNozzo asked.

"Abby. She kept flinching anytime I touched her." McGee said obviously hurt that his touch could scare Abby.

"If Chip did do something to her, her flinching is an involuntary reaction." Ducky explained, "Not a reaction to you Timothy."

"I hope so Ducky." Tim stared at his coffee that had turned ice cold.

"C'mon Probie. I'll take you to get a fresh cup." Tony gently pulled McGee to his feet.

"Thanks Tony." McGee tossed his cup in the trash and followed Tony down the hall to the coffee machine. "Tony can I tell you something?"

"What's on your mind kid?"

"Abby." McGee stirred his coffee, "Tony, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

"Hey! We got her back. She's fine."

"But what if she's not?" McGee said.

"Listen up close, Tim." Tony watched as McGee's head snapped up. Tony never called him 'Tim', "I know you and our mistress of the night had a thing. Possibly a 'have' not a 'had'. I know you care about her and she cares about you."

"How do you know what Abby and I may or may not 'have', Tony?"

"Well, Tim I'm an investigator. And I'd like to take credit for getting the two of you together the first time, since I was the one that introduced the two of you. And Abby talks to me a lot."

"How much is a lot?" McGee inquired.

"She's like the little sister I never had, Probie." Tony said, "So you can trust me when I say this. Abby will not blame you for anything happening to her. Abby will not blame you if Chip hurt her." DiNozzo put a reassuring hand on McGee's shoulder, "C'mon let's head back to see if our favorite assassin has an update for us." Tony lead McGee back into the waiting room where Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky still were waiting.

"Family of Abigail Sciuto." One of the nurses called out.

"Yes." Gibbs said as everyone in the room stood up.

"Miss Sciuto is able to be released. But we need someone to watch over her tonight. She has a concussion."

"She'll stay with me." Gibbs said, not wanting to let Abby out of his sight again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs' House

Abby had been released from the hospital and was fast asleep in the guest bedroom. Tim had stopped by her place to grab her, a change of clothes and pajamas. He was asleep next to Abby in bed. Gibbs didn't question it, at the moment her really didn't care. Rule twelve be damned, Abby said she wouldn't be able to sleep without someone there and requested Tim stay with her. Gibbs just nodded, and pointed them both to the guest bedroom. Tonight Abby was going to get whatever she needed and wanted. Palmer was sent home, as was Ducky. DiNozzo and Ziva were asleep in the living room. Tony on the couch and Ziva on the love seat. Gibbs lay in the middle of his boat thinking about the days events. Fornell had called, the crime scene was processed and any forensic evidence was collected and sent to the FBI's forensic scientist. Gibbs told Fornell that Abby didn't need to process that evidence; he didn't want her to have to re-live her horrific experience. Fornell agreed. However he did promise to forward any and all findings onto Gibbs. Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow would bring a better day for all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N: This is Abby's talk w/ McGee. It contains slight spoilers for Bloodbath, Driven, Cover Story, Kill Ari Part 1 & 2, & Cloak. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.***

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs house

Abby tossed and turned in her sleep trying to shake off her attacker, "No…Stop…Get off…..No…Please…No…" Abby mumbled.

McGee reached over and gently touched Abby's shoulder. He didn't want to grab her incase that scared her but he wanted her to wake up from her nightmare. She was starting to sweat and was shaking, "Abby. Abby, wake up. It's Tim. You're OK Abby. I'm here now." McGee gently shook her shoulder.

"Stop…No…Help me…" She moaned.

"Abs. Please wake up Abby." McGee pleaded. He hated seeing Abby hurt.

"No…NO!" She shouted as she bolted upright in bed. Frantically she looked around trying to grasp her bearings.

"Abby. Abby look at me." Tim said, "It's OK."

Abby turned her head towards McGee, "Timmy?!" Abby gasped and tried to catch her breath.

"It's alright Abby. I'm here. You're going to be fine." He assured her.

Abby hugged her knees to her chest as tears fell out of her eyes, "Oh God." She cried. She felt Tim's hand move from her shoulder to her back which caused her to flinch at his touch. She quickly looked at McGee to see the hurt look in his eyes as he felt her muscles tense under his touch, "I'm sorry." She cried.

"It's fine. You have nothing to be sorry for." McGee said slowly, "Abby look at me, you have no reason to be sorry. It's OK." McGee moved his hand off Abby's back in hopes that it would get her to calm down a bit, "Just take a deep breath Abs. It's alright." He consoled. McGee shifted his position so he was in front of Abby. She slowly looked up at him, "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

Abby nodded her head, "I want to." She sniffled, "But I can't."

"Why?" He calmly said.

"I don't want you to think it's my fault. I don't want you to think differently of me." She whimpered, "It's my fault. And I…" Abby finally broke down

"Abby. Listen. It is not your fault. Whatever Chip did, whatever he said to you is not your fault." He said softly yet accentuating every word, "Talk to me. Tell me what happened. You can't keep this inside." He placed his hands palm up in front of her. Abby stared at his hands and slowly traced his palm and the length of his fingers with her fingers. She knew Tim would never hurt her yet she couldn't stop flinching when someone touched her. Abby turned his hand over and treaded her fingers through his.

"He…I tried to…I…But he…" Abby rushed.

"Calm down. It's alright." Tim gently squeezed her hand, happy that she was still holding his.

"When I woke up I was tied. My hands were behind my back and my ankles were bound together. I was on the floor in that dirty warehouse. Chip was…" Abby paused as her eyes watered once again, "He was standing in front of me. Probably waiting for me to wake up. I told him to let me go and he said he wouldn't. He jumped on top of me and started to pull my skirt up." Abby started shaking, "I told him to stop. I said no. But he didn't listen. Why didn't he listen to me?" She buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know why he didn't listen. He should have listened to you." McGee said delicately.

"I struggled and screamed. He told me he'd kill me if I wouldn't stop." Abby swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "I stalled him for a little while by getting him to tell me why he didn't just kill me in my lab and hwy he took me and was sending clues to the team. He said he wanted Gibbs to find him. He wanted you guys to know that you couldn't…" Abby paused to catch her breath, "You couldn't save me from everything. He wanted to haunt my dreams. And he is." Abby shifted her position so she was now sitting cross-legged, "Every time I close my eyes, I see him. Every touch by someone I trust makes me jump out of my skin. Timmy. I'm scared. Of everything and every one." Abby let her head fall forward as she picked at her fingernails, "Chip raped me and now I'm…" Abby furiously tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"Oh my God, Abs." Tim breathed. He had tried to remain as still and as silent as possible so Abby wouldn't feel pressured to talk or explain anything she didn't feel comfortable talking about. He didn't want to interrupt her. She needed to get it out and she needed someone to just sit and listen. His heart practically broke when she told him what happened. This was just another time he failed to protect her. The first time being when her crazy ex was stalking her. He couldn't keep her safe. The creep still got into his apartment. What would have happened if McGee hadn't gotten back up to his apartment in time? He failed her again when she was almost gassed by a robotic car all because he wasn't paying close enough attention to her. She almost died because of him. The third time he failed to protect her was when one of his deranged fans of his book sought after Abby because the fan thought fiction was reality. He thought Abby was going to kill McGee. That night still haunts Tim's dreams. The team busted in just in time to see Landon standing in front of Abby, aiming a loaded gun at her head. That was the night McGee confessed how he really felt about Abby. It was the only way he could think of to get Landon to let her go. Now this time with Chip added a fourth time McGee failed Abby. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Abby's hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I was…thinking. What did you say?" He looked into her eyes. They were red and puffy from her tears.

"I said I really, really need a hug right now." Abby opened her arms wide as McGee slowly pulled her close. He felt her slightly stiffen in his embrace.

"It's OK. I won't hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you." He felt Abby slowly relax under his touch as he whispered soothing words to her. He heard her mumble something into his shoulder that he didn't understand so he pulled back a little to allow her to clarify.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked desperate to get Chip off of her mind.

"Um…" McGee sighed, "I was thinking about you and me and us." He said. He took a deep breath and felt Abby grip him tighter, "I'm sorry Abby. I'm so sorry." He buried his face in her hair.

"For what Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Do you realize that this is the fourth time that I was supposed to protect you and I failed? I don't know why you would want me to be in here tonight. Why would you want me to be the one to protect you tonight? I've already failed you multiple times. Why on earth would you want me to keep you safe?" He confessed.

"What are you talking about Timmy?" Abby asked now confused.

"Abby it's my fault your stalker got a hold of you, it's my fault you were almost gassed to death, it was my book that caused an insane fan to put a gun to your head. I was your protection detail when Chip got a hold of you. If I had just paid more attention he never would have gotten to you at all. And if he didn't get to you he wouldn't have been able to hurt you." Tim squeezed Abby a little tighter. Abby pulled back a little and put her hands on either side of McGee's face.

"Timothy. You've never failed me." She said determined to make both him and herself feel better, "You are the one that saved me from cyanide gas, the one that stayed at NCIS to protect me when Ari was on the loose. You are the one that got that crazy fan to lower his weapon and not to shoot me. You're the one who always knows when to check on me and how to lift me up when I feel down and how to make me feel safe when I'm afraid. You are the only one that can calm me down when I get scared or start to freak out over something. You risked your job to come into interrogation to get me to talk to you, when you thought I was being charged with treason." Abby let McGee pull her close. Her body still involuntarily flinching at his touch, "Timmy. You've never let me down. You've never failed me. Not even this time because right now what I need is someone that I trust more than anything in the world to hold me and comfort me and that is exactly what you are doing. There is no one in this world that I would rather have next to me tonight instead of you."

"Thanks Abs." He kissed the side of her head.

"Anytime Tim." She said, "Now lay down with me and hold me while we sleep. It's been a very draining night." She yawned.

"OK." Tim smiled at her. They both shifted positions and lay down so his front was pressed to her back. Tim wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her close. Abby clasped her hand on top of his, "I love you Abby."

"I love you Tim." Abby closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. Despite the horrific details of the day there is nowhere she would rather be than in Tim's arms. Even if it did make her shudder involuntarily. Even if it did make her slightly uncomfortable it would be more uncomfortable to not have his arms wrapped around her. This was her safe haven. After a day like today, this was the only place she would want to be.


	6. Chapter 6

***A/N: OK here is chapter 6. Let me know what you think. Thanks!***

**Chapter 6**

Abby rolled over in bed, her hand feeling for a warm body beside her. Feeling nothing but cold sheets she frantically woke up praying that the night before was real and wasn't a dream. "McGee!?"

"Abby it is alright." Ziva said looking up from her book.

"Ziva? Where's McGee?" Abby asked.

"Downstairs. Jethro and Tony had to practically drag him out of here to get him to eat something. He's been in here watching over you since last night. Jethro had to force him to get something to eat." Jen said appearing in the doorway.

"Director." Abby said.

"Please, we're not at work. Call me Jen." She said sitting down on the side of the bed, "How are you feeling?" She asked concern flooding her voice.

"I'm fine." Abby said unconvincingly, "What time is it?" She asked wondering how long she had slept.

"Almost noon." Ziva said, "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go back to sleep." Abby said rolling back over and burying herself under the covers.

"Abby you have to get up." Jen said.

"I can't." Abby sighed, "If I get up that means that everything is real and I have to re-live it. And that hurts way too much. I don't want to be awake. I just want to go back to sleep until this is all forgotten."

"Abby. It will all be alright." Ziva said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Sweetie you can't forget something if all you do is dwelling on it." Jen said soothingly.

"I just want it all to go away." Abby mumbled into her pillow. Jen reached over and brushed some hair away from Abby's face.

"I know you want it to go away but it will just sit and fester if you don't get up and work to get over it." Jen said.

"I'm not hungry." Abby protested.

"Alright. How about getting up and getting changed into something other than pajamas, then sitting downstairs with the rest of us?" Ziva suggested.

"Fine." Abby caved-in and threw back the covers. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Jen and Ziva watched as Abby dragged herself out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. They were both stunned at the usually peppy Abby acting depressed and sullen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby sat in the tub hugging her knees as the shower sprayed above her. She felt dirty, unclean and used. She had taken multiple showers since the incident but she still couldn't get clean enough. Soon her tears were mixed with the water. All she wanted to do was to not remember what happened. The memories of that night were so painful that she just wished she could just forget and never have to think of them again. She hurt so much and she knew her pain was causing everyone else pain. If she stopped hurting, they would stop hurting. She knew what she had to do. She had to be happy-peppy Abby again so her family's distress would stop. She had to be brave for them. Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. Slowly she turned the shower off and stepped out. Jen and Ziva were right she really did need to eat. Maybe eating something would make her feel better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are we going to do Boss? McGee asked. McGee, Tony, Gibbs and Ducky were sitting in Gibbs living room. Gibbs had convinced McGee that Jen and Ziva would be upstairs when Abby woke up and that he needed to get out of that room too. Finally after even Tony expressed his concern for McGee did he finally relent and allow Jen and Ziva to take his place at Abby's side.

"There's not much we can do." Gibbs said sipping his coffee.

"What do you mean Boss?" Tony asked.

"Abby hasn't told us exactly what happened. All we know is speculation. So we can't do much to help her unless she explains exactly what happened to us." Gibbs explained.

"She told Probie what happened." Tony said pointing to the younger man sitting beside him.

"I won't tell unless she says I can." McGee said shaking his head, "I won't break her trust like that."

"I'm not saying break her trust but I am saying we can pretty much assume that we know what happened." Tony said, "After all she only let Ziva in the hospital room with her when the doctors had to do a procedure or a test or something and she's been flinching whenever anyone touches her. She even flinches when McGoo touches her. All that implicates that Chip hurt her."

"Yes Anthony we can assume that. However we won't know for sure unless she tells us and I don't think we will ever know the exact details of what happened." Ducky said, "All we can do for Abigail is be there to listen to her and make sure she knows we are here for her."

"At least that son of a bitch is dead." Gibbs muttered from behind his coffee cup.

"You're not the only one who is happy he's dead." Jen said descending the stairs.

Gibbs turned to look at her, "Where's Abby? Is she OK?"

"She's fine. She's in the shower. Ziva is upstairs incase she needs anything." Jen took a seat on the arm of the chair Gibbs was sitting in.

"Actually I'm out of the shower." Abby said walking down the stairs with Ziva behind her. She stood still at the threshold of the room unsure if she wanted to go in or not.

"How are you feeling?" Ducky asked.

"I'm fine." Abby wrapped her arms around herself. Ziva sat down next to Tony on the couch.

"You want something to eat?" Tony asked.

"No." Abby said. Tim got up and walked over to her.

"Come sit Abs." He said softly, "It's OK." He hung his hand in the air to let her take it if she wanted. Slowly she grasped his hand in hers.

"OK." She breathed. Gradually she and McGee made their way to the loveseat. Abby sat down and folded her legs up to sit cross-legged.

"You need to eat." Gibbs said. He and Jen got up from the chair they were sitting, to get Abby something to eat. She smiled slightly when Tony passed her an ice cold Caf-Pow.

"Thanks Tony." Abby said sipping it immediately.

"Here Abs." Gibbs said passing her a plate of pizza.

"Thanks Gibbs." She said. The room was eerily silent while everyone sat quietly, "OK, someone needs to start a conversation. I don't care about what. But this silence is going to drive me crazy. I'm not going to break because we have a discussion."

"It's just that we're concerned…" Tony trailed off.

"Let me save you. I'm fine, and no I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"But Abigail it would help to talk." Ducky said.

"Ducky I've talked to Timmy and Ziva and Jen. I don't want to talk to anyone else. I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it." Abby said.

"Alright but we are here if you want to talk to us." Ducky assured her.

"I know you are." Abby said squeezing McGee's hand for support.

A few more minutes of silence passed until, "Hey Boss. How are you going to get the boat out?"

The room erupted with quiet laughter as the heavy mood lifted. Abby breathed a sigh of relief as the attention in the room was directed off of her. Maybe, just maybe she would be alright. With a little help from her family, she would make it through this.


	7. Chapter 7

***OK here is Chapter 7! It's kind-of short but I thought the end was a good place to end the chapter. As always please read and review. Thanks.***

**Chapter 7**

McGee's Apartment

It had been almost a week since the incident. Ziva and Jen had been taking turns sleeping over Abby's apartment. She didn't want to be alone but didn't want to burden anyone by asking them to stay. Jen was the first to notice Abby's uncomfortableness so she suggested a girl's night to get Abby's mind off of things. It worked for a little bit but as soon as Abby lay down to sleep all she could see was Chip. After two sleepless nights she started sneaking out of her apartment while Ziva or Jen slept on her couch. She would drive over to McGee's because that truly was the only place she felt one-hundred percent safe. He never minded being woken up by Abby quietly sliding into bed beside him at two o'clock in the morning. He just wished she would call so he knew she was out, driving around in the early hours of the morning all by herself. He had become severely protective of her. If he landlord would have allowed it he would have given her Jethro so she would feel a little safer.

"Hey Abs." McGee said softly, "We have to get ready for work." He gently kissed her cheek. He had been up for a little over a half hour already. He had gotten himself ready for work and was now trying to get Abby to wake up.

"I don't want to." She mumbled. Lately all Abby wanted to do was stay in bed or lay around. McGee was starting to get worried that she was getting depressed. She wasn't her usual bubbly self. She tried to pretend she wasn't still hurting but she couldn't hide it from McGee especially when she had nightmares about it while lying in his arms. McGee had confided in Gibbs about his concerns for Abby. Gibbs assured McGee that Abby would be fine…eventually.

"C'mon Abs. Do you really want to hear Tony's comments on why we are late for work?" McGee said trying to get Abby to smile. It seemed like it had been forever since she smiled.

"OK. I'm up." Abby shifted positions so she was now sitting upright. Her hair was sticking out at odd directions, her eyes were half-closed in an attempt to block the harsh morning light out, she had no makeup on and was wearing an old set of pajamas that were your average t-shirt and pants, "What?" Abby asked. Tim had been staring at her not blinking for almost a full minute.

Tim kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful." He said getting up from the side of the bed. Abby tilted her head to watch him walk out of the bedroom wondering how she ever managed to get such a great guy as Tim McGee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's Lab

"Are you sure you don't want to take another week off?" Jen asked. She had given Abby, McGee and anyone else on Gibbs' team who wanted it a week off with pay. It had been stressful around NCIS with Abby being kidnapped and all the drama with Chip. The team needed time to heal. By the third day of everyone coming around to check on her Abby practically begged them to go back to work. She needed things to go back to normal. She had been ordered to take a week off so she spent all day at McGee's apartment playing with Jethro.

"I'm sure. I don't need another week. One week was too long. I missed my lab." Abby said sucking on her Caf-Pow.

"OK if you need anything or need to go home early just let Gibbs or I know. Alright?" Jen said reassuring the young Goth that the team was there if she needed them.

"I will." Abby said hugging the Director, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Abby." Jen said. Just then Gibbs walked into the lab followed by the rest of the team. McGee, Ziva and DiNozzo were all carrying an evidence box, "I'll leave you to your work." Jen walked out of the lab leaving the team alone.

"Abs I need you to get prints off this A.S.A.P." Gibbs said pulling a cell phone out of one of the boxes, "McGee, check the security cameras in the area. David, DiNozzo, find his friends and family. Check their alibis." The three nodded and left the lab. Gibbs traded Abby's old Caf-Pow for a new one he had in his hand, "You sure you're ready to be back, Abs?"

"I'm fine Gibbs."

"You going to be OK down here by yourself because I can have someone stay down here with you." Gibbs said concerned for his surrogate daughter.

"I'm fine. Timmy set up the security cameras so that all three, the one in here, the one in ballistics and the over there all have a live feed directly into his computer at all times." Abby said pointing to the separate cameras, "It can even be pulled up on the plasma screen in the bullpen if need be. My webcam and Timmy's webcam is linked to each other so if I need something or someone I can get it or them immediately. Ducky has been checking in via the video phone all day." Abby said taking a breath, "And Timmy set up an instant messenger system that is linked to his computer, Tony's computer, Ziva's computer, your computer, the Directors computer and the computer in Autopsy. If I need one of you guys but can't call you for whatever reason or go up there I can send an instant message up to just one of you or all of you at the same time." She took a long sip of her Caf-Pow after she finished, "I'm fine." She said trying to convince not only Gibbs but herself too

"OK. Get to work." Gibbs said understanding Abby's need for normalcy. Gibbs walked out of the lab and left Abby to do her work.

"Finally." Abby said to herself as she turned her music on full blast. She took a deep breath, finally she felt somewhat back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

***As requested a little more Gibbs/Abby interaction. This chapter kind-of gets dark at the end but I blame that on the fact that I was watching Donnie Darko while writing this chapter. OK enjoy!! Please read and review.***

**Chapter 8**

Abby's Lab

For most of the day Abby had done a good job pretending that the past events weren't haunting her. Throughout the day she had been checked on by every member of the team including Palmer. She continued to tell everyone she was fine and so far it seemed like they all believed her. Everyone except McGee and possibly Gibbs. She had told McGee that she would talk to him after work, and that she didn't feel like talking about it right now. After that he had backed off for the rest of the day. Gibbs however was increasing his watch on Abby.

"Here Abs." Gibbs placed another Caf-Pow on the table in front of her.

"I still have one in the fridge that I haven't got to." Abby said not looking up from her microscope.

"Yup, well a fresh one can't hurt." He said, "How are you Abs?" He asked concern for her flooding his voice.

"I'm fine Gibbs." Abby changed slides under her microscope.

"Abby I know you're not fine." Gibbs said, "You've been acting weirder than normal and jumpy all day. Why won't you talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Everything is fine." Abby said trying to convincer not only herself but Gibbs as well. She turned to face him and drew in a deep breath. Gibbs sat silently hoping she would trust him enough to let him know how she was feeling, "I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"You'll be ashamed of me. You'll think it's my fault." Her voice caught in her throat as she spoke. Gibbs slowly stood up in front of her.

"Abby. Whatever happened is not your fault." Gibbs said accentuating each word, "I could never be ashamed of you for something that someone else did to you." Abby took a deep breath, "Tell me Abs. You know you can tell me anything. No matter what it is…you can tell me."

"I can't tell you. I don't want you to be mad at me." She said, sounding like a scared child.

"I won't be mad." Gibbs said, trying to get her to tell him what happened. The only way he could help her is if he knew the whole story. He didn't want to know the details but he _had _to know what happened so he could help her get through this.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?" She gasped as a tear escaped her eye.

"I promise." Gibbs took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Silently he reprimanded himself when he felt Abby flinch at his touch, "It's alright. Just start at the beginning."

Abby pulled her hand out of Gibbs' grasp and pressed her palms to her forehead, "I tried to fight him off I really, really did but…I mean maybe if I'd been stronger or something I could have but….I just couldn't…I'm sorry." She cried, "Gibbs, Chip raped me and I couldn't stop him and now all I see is him. When I close my eyes all I see is Chip. When I dream at night all I dream about is Chip. Raping me, over and over again. And it's so real that I feel the pain over and over again. I just wish I could forget it all." Abby wrapped her arms around herself as she started shaking. She slid to the floor and started rocking herself, "I just want it to go away. Maybe if I just go away then the nightmares will stop. Maybe the only way to get rid of it all is too…." She hugged her knees tighter to her chest as more tears fell down her face, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again. Gibbs got down to the ground in front of her.

"Abby, Abby look at me. Focus on me. Listen to my voice and keep hold of it." Gibbs said realizing that making Abby talk when she wasn't ready was a huge mistake on his part, "Abby look at me."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. It's my fault." Abby cried, she had tried so hard to not get emotional during work today and here she was sitting on the floor broken again. Only this time she couldn't pick up the pieces. This isn't how it was supposed to be. It had been a week since the incident and she was supposed to be back to normal. Ready, willing and able to work. She was not supposed to be sitting on the floor, rocking herself to calm herself down all because she had to re-tell the nightmare to someone else. All she wanted to do was go back in time and prevent this whole scenario from ever happening. She sat on the floor of her lab, not really hearing Gibbs trying to get her back into the present. Not noticing that her music had been turned off, she was lost in her own world of torment and pain. She wanted to feel like herself but at this point she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to find herself again. She should have taken the directors advice and taken another week off. She wasn't ready to work yet. She needed more time to heal. She needed more help to heal. She needed…..

"Abby. Abby, it's your Timmy. Can you look at me? Can you hear me? Abby?" She felt a warm pair of arms wrap carefully around her and soothing words were being whispered in her ear. She couldn't understand them, her brain was working too hard trying to figure out a way to suppress the memories of the incident and how to stop this panic attack.

"Jethro, what happened?" Jen asked, kneeling down beside Gibbs.

"All we were doing was talking. She told me Chip raped her and then she just slid to the floor and started apologizing over and over again. Duck, is she going to be alright?" Gibbs asked very concerned for Abby's mental health as well as her physical health.

"Tony she does not look so good." Ziva said, sounding extensively worried.

"She'll be OK. We'll make sure of that. She's got all of us. It will be alright." Tony put his arm around the Israeli as a comforting measure.

"Doctor she is getting paler and is starting to sweat. Her heart rate has become rapid and her breathing is quick and shallow. And her pupils are dilating." Palmer said, "I think she is having a panic attack."

"Lie her down. Abigail. Can you hear me?" Ducky asked, "I'm afraid if I can't get her to calm down I might have to send her to the hospital."

"Ducky, please. No hospitals. It would just stress her out even more. Isn't there something you can do that won't require a trip to the hospital?" Tim begged. Abby's head was cradled in his lap, her eyes wide and scared.

"I can try a sedative. Mr. Palmer run downstairs and get some Ativan. Quickly!" Ducky ordered.

The voices were clouded. She felt like she was drowning, gasping for air that she couldn't reach. The team stood around Abby as she gasped for air that she couldn't get. Worry was the only thing on anyone's mind. Ziva was drawing on her Mossad training to keep her from getting emotional. Tony, the big brother, had to stay calm and collected so everyone else would. Gibbs just stared, feeling that it was his fault Abby fell into a panic attack. Jen was standing next to him trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault and Abby just needed more time than anyone thought she did. Ducky, ever faithful to his work, just kept monitoring Abby's condition while Palmer was getting the sedative. McGee felt his soul shattering as he held Abby's head in his lap. He felt her shaking and sweating. He saw her eyes dilating and her chest rising and falling with every quick shallow breath. Her thoughts began to swirl together, mixing to create a sea of darkness. She felt the blackness overcome her as she slipped slowly and silently into the still night.


	9. Chapter 9

***Oohhh Look! Chapter 9! It's got McAbby, Tiva and Jibbs. Enjoy! Please read and review.***

**Chapter 9**

Abby's Lab

"You should probably get some rest while she is still out of it." Gibbs suggested as he walked into Abby's lab. After her attack Ducky thought it best that Abby stay at NCIS until she woke up again just in case she needed another sedative. Tony and Ziva had to go question a suspect on their current case. Gibbs had stayed at NCIS but gone upstairs to finish some work on the active case. Ducky and Palmer had an autopsy that was interrupted when Abby had her attack and Jen had a meeting in MTAC. McGee had stayed down in Abby's lab to watch over her while she slept. The team had rolled out her sleeping bag, turned off all the lights, found Bert and her black bear, and laid her down to sleep more comfortable. He had long since shed his jacket and placed it over Abby; partly to keep her warm and partly because it seemed to comfort her. McGee had lit a few candles that Abby kept around, and was sitting next to her in the quiet, just thinking.

"Can't sleep." McGee rubbed his hands over his face, "I want to make sure I'm awake when she wakes up."

"Then you'll need this." Gibbs said passing McGee a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Boss." McGee took it appreciatively and immediately started sipping it.

Gibbs sat down next to McGee, "You OK?"

"It's not me I'm worried about." McGee stated, pointing to Abby.

"I know you are concerned about Abby, I am too. Hell, we all are. But I want to make sure you're OK too." Gibbs said.

"I'm fine." McGee said not wanting to let his guard down too much.

"You didn't look fine earlier while she had her panic attack." Gibbs retorted.

"With all due respect Boss, no one did." McGee said, wondering where this conversation was going.

"True." Gibbs said sipping his coffee, "It's not your fault Tim."

"I know. But that doesn't stop me from feeling like there was something I could have or should have done." McGee confessed.

"There wasn't anything you could have done." Gibbs looked over at McGee, "You did everything you could to keep her from being taken by Chip in the first place. You hunted for her every minute until you found her. You stayed by her side in the hospital and stayed with her during her first night home. And don't think I don't know that she has been sneaking off to your place at night. Out of everyone in the team it's you that she trusts the most. It is you that is with her to help her through her nightmares." Gibbs explained.

"I just don't know what to do for her. And I know she's hurting but I don't know what to do to help her." McGee admitted.

"You're already doing it. Just be there for her." Gibbs stood up from his position on the floor as Abby started to stir. Gibbs clapped the younger man on the shoulder before leaving him alone with Abby.

"Abby." McGee said quietly as Abby started to wake up. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes.

"My head…" Abby groaned, "Hey." She said noticing McGee for the first time. She took a minute to gather herself, "Why am I lying down? What happened?" She asked.

"Ducky gave you a sedative. You had a small panic attack." Tim said.

"I should have taken that week off." Abby said, pulling McGee jacket around her tighter.

"You want to talk about it?" McGee asked.

Abby moved over to sit beside Tim, "No. I just want you to hold me." She curled into his side, "Just keep me safe." She requested.

"Always." He promised with a small kiss on the top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her close, "I'll always keep you safe, Abby."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NCIS Sedan

"Do you think Abby will be alright?" Ziva asked Tony. They had gone out to question the suspect's friends, family and neighbors and were now on their way back to NCIS headquarters. Tony had insisted on driving so Ziva was sitting in the passenger seat, thinking about everything that has happened in the past few days.

"She's tough. She'll be fine." Tony said, trying to not only convince Ziva but himself as well.

"How can you be sure?" Ziva asked sounding very worried.

Tony sighed, "Do you trust me?" He asked, darting his eyes between Ziva's and the road.

"Of course, I trust you Tony." Ziva nodded her head and turned it to look Tony in the eye.

"She'll be fine. She's got all of us to help her and be there for her." DiNozzo took his hand off the shifter and grasped Ziva's hand in his. She smiled slightly as he gently squeezed her hand, "If we are all there for her, she'll be just fine."

"If being there when she needs me is what will help. Then I will be there." Ziva leaned her head back in the seat and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of Tony's hand in hers. It was nice to be able to enjoy something so small after the nightmare that plagued the team. The feel of Tony squeezing her hand slightly caused her to crack her eyes open slightly.

"Falling asleep over there?" Tony teased.

"I do not know about you but I have not had very much sleep since…" Ziva stopped herself not sure if she should go on or not.

"Sleep." Tony said, "We've got about forty-five minutes until we get back to DC. Take a nap."

"Are you serious Tony?" She asked not believing that he was being as nice as he was.

"Well it's not like you're driving and I have to worry about making it there alive. I actually obey the speed limit and street signs." He joked, "You know its kind-of like that movie…" He was cut off when Ziva placed her hand over his mouth.

"I think I will take that nap." She said, not removing her hand from his mouth.

"Mpham muhm mpmne" His words were muffled by her hand. Looking devilishly over at her he darted his tongue out of his mouth and licked her hand.

"Tony!" She yelled in repulsion, "That is disgusting!" She wiped her hand on her pant leg to get his saliva off of her. She looked over at him to see an ear-to-ear grin on her face. She sighed, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her last conscious thought was how Tony could act like such a child yet an adult all in the span of a few minutes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director Sheppard's Office

"You going to stand there all day or are you going to shut that door?" Jen asked, knowing Gibbs had walked into her office but not turning around in her office chair.

"Abby's awake." Gibbs closed the door behind him and crossed the room to sit on the couch in Jen's office.

"How is she?" Jen walked over and sat down next to Gibbs, "I'm going to make her take at least another week off."

"She doesn't need that Jen." Gibbs said. He didn't want to banish Abby away for a week with no one around to keep an eye on her during the day. If she had another panic attack but no one was there he didn't even want to imagine what could happen, "She needs to be surrounded by us. She needs to know we are all here to support her. Jen, she thinks it is her fault that she couldn't fight Chip off." Gibbs rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, "Jen, I'm afraid of what will happen if she is left alone."

"Why?" Jen scooted over and placed her hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"At the start of her panic attack she kept saying things like 'she wished it would all stop' and 'if she went away then the pain would go away'. I'm worried about her Jen." Gibbs looked up from his hands.

"You think she's suicidal?" Jen asked knowing if she didn't Gibbs wouldn't tell her what he thought.

"I think…" Gibbs paused trying to find the right words, "I think she needs a little more time to heal before she should be back to work one-hundred percent. But I don't think she should be home alone all day long."

"Well, we can have DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee rotate and take turns helping her in the lab or we can have her only do a few easy tasks and have another forensic tech do the harder and more complicated tasks for each case." Jen suggested.

"We can try rotating. Abby won't like if we disperse her work to another forensic tech. She'll want to double check it all." Gibbs felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, "Yea, Gibbs….Be right there Duck." Gibbs hung up his phone and stood up, ready to leave.

"Jethro." Jen said making him turn around to face her, "Abby will be fine. She gets her stubbornness from you." She said with a smile. Gibbs just walked out of her office with a smirk on his face. Jen was right, Abby was just as stubborn as he was and that stubbornness is the one thing that made it so hard to help her when she needed it but it could also be the one thing that keeps her afloat when everything else wants her to drown.


	10. Chapter 10

***This was not intended on being as long as it is. And I'm not even sure how many I'm going to wind up with because I'm only at Chapter 10 and I've got tons more to put in this story. So far this story(as a whole) has more words than any other story I've ever written and published on this site. So that is really exciting to me. Anyway onto Chapter 10! As always please read and review.***

**Chapter 10**

Director Sheppard's Office

"Director, Miss Sciuto would like to have a moment of your time." Cynthia's voice came over the intercom.

"Send her in, Cynthia." Director Sheppard said. She quickly saved her work on her computer and waited while Abby entered the room.

"Hi." Abby said meekly, shutting the office door behind her.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Jen asked.

Abby paced back and forth, "Um…better than before…I…um…"

Jen got up out of her chair and crossed the room to where Abby was standing. She gently touched Abby's elbow and led her to the couch, "Talk to me."

"I think I need to take another week off." Abby said nervously.

"Why?" Jen watched as Abby picked at her fingernails, "Because of today?" Abby just nodded her head, "If you want to take it you can. But, you don't have to take a few days off. We can shift some of your responsibility of to the other members of the team or to another forensic tech, that way you are still here but have a lighter work load." Jen said.

"I think I should take at least a few days off. After what happened earlier today I realize that I'm not ready to work. I'm not back to old self again. I just need…" Abby trailed off.

"What? What do you need?" Jen asked concerned for the young Goth.

"I need to…just forget it all." She said quietly, "I need to just stop hurting and I don't know how…I…" Abby stuttered.

"Talk. That's how you can stop hurting. Talk to me, McGee, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, talk to anyone that will listen. It will help to talk about it."

"I tried talking about it today and I needed to be sedated." Abby sighed.

"But you've talked about it with Ziva, McGee, and I without panicking." Jen soothingly rubbed Abby's back.

"You and Ziva are different. Even McGee is different. But to talk to Gibbs or Tony is so...It's just that, Gibbs and Tony are…Gibbs and Tony." Abby explained, "That's why I started to panic. I can't talk to Gibbs about this."

"Why not?" Jenny said softly.

Abby looked downward and mumbled, "Idontwanthimtoobemadatme…"

"Huh?"

"I don't want Gibbs or Tony to be mad at me." Abby said quietly.

"Honey, why would they be mad at you?" Jen tilted her head to the side.

"Because I couldn't….I couldn't…" Abby felt her chest start to tighten again.

"Abby breathe. Take slow, deep breaths." Jen said slowly and determinedly. Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You OK?" Jen asked.

"I don't want Gibbs and Tony to be mad that I couldn't keep Chip off me. I don't want them to be ashamed that I let Chip rape me."

"Abby, you didn't _let_ Chip rape you. Did you say 'no'? Did you tell him to stop? Did you want him to stop?"

"Of course I did." Abby cried, "I yelled 'no', I screamed it at him and he did it anyway. I tried to fight him off." Abby's voice caught in her throat.

"Then you didn't _let_ him do anything. You did your best to get him to stop."

"But my best wasn't worth it was it?" Abby cut Jenny off. Jen inhaled sharply and pulled the younger woman into her arms. Abby swiped the tears from her face, "I just can't bring myself to talk about this with Tony or Gibbs." Abby leaned her head on Jenny's shoulder.

"If you can't talk to them about this can Ziva and I?" Jen asked, "They are just concerned and want to know what happened so they can help you." Jen placed her arm around Abby's shoulders.

"If they _have _to know." Abby closed her eyes, "I just want it all to stop. But I don't know how to get it to stop. How can I get the pain to stop?" Abby looked up at Jenny, her eyes pleading with Jen's.

"It will be alright." Jen soothed, purposely not answering Abby's question, "It will get better."

"I think I just need a few more days." Abby said, hoping that she could get away from everything.

"OK, but know that you don't _have_ to take the time off if you don't want too."

"Thanks." Abby said. Before Abby could continue they were interrupted by Gibbs walking through the Director's door.

"I didn't know you had…company." Gibbs said noticing Abby with the Director.

"It's alright. I'm done. I'm going to go home." Abby said, getting up from where she was sitting.

"Abby you don't have too…" Gibbs started.

"Yes, I do. I need a little more time off." She said, interrupting him. She turned back towards the Director, "You or Ziva don't have to stop by tonight. I think I just want to have some time alone." Abby quietly slipped out of the Directors office and shut the door behind her.

"Are you going to let her be alone tonight?" Gibbs asked as he took Abby's place next to Jen.

"I know she doesn't want me or Ziva to be 'mothering' over her. And she defiantly doesn't want you or Tony there. I can only assume she doesn't even want McGee there. She needs a little space. Ever since…" Jenny stopped herself trying to find the best way to articulate what she was thinking, "We have all been right on top of her every second since she has been back. She needs some space. She needs time to think by herself instead of us trying to get her to talk to us at all times."

"I still don't think she should be alone." Gibbs said. He looked over at Jenny, "Can I call and check up on her?"

"Once or twice." Jen smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bullpen

As Abby walked out of the Director's office and into the elevator she was acutely aware of three pairs of eyes watching her.

"Probie. Why was she in the Director's office?" Tony asked throwing a ball of paper at the younger agent.

"Why would I know?" He said turning back to his computer as the elevator doors upstairs closed. He did want to know but he also knew that if he asked Abby she would tell him in private.

"I wonder if the Director is forcing her to go home." Tony theorized.

"Maybe she just needed someone to talk to." Ziva said, filling out paperwork.

"I don't think the Director would force her to go home if she didn't want to." McGee chimed in.

"But after what happened earlier…" Tony said

"I wouldn't send her home just because she had a panic attack." Jen said appearing behind DiNozzo's desk with Gibbs beside her, "_She_ wanted to go home. So I let her. Ziva she asked that neither of us stays over tonight. She just wants to be alone."

"Boss." McGee said.

"She'll be fine." Gibbs said cutting him off.

"Are we sure she's going to be OK alone?" Tony asked, his concern for Abby showing in his voice.

"She needs time alone to figure some things out." Gibbs said sitting behind his desk.

"But Boss…" Tony said.

"She'll be fine." He repeated, "If the only way to help her is to leave her alone then I suggest we all do it." He said, determined to make the team understand that they had to play by her rules.

"OK." Tony said, dejectedly.

"I understand." Ziva nodded.

"But Boss…" McGee started.

"McGee." Gibbs warned. He knew how close the two were but he didn't want to go against Abby's wishes. McGee held Gibbs' glare for a few minutes. McGee was the first to cave as he bent his head back down and continued typing on his computer. Gibbs looked over at Tony and Ziva who quickly started getting back to work. Silently he prayed Jen was right about this, because the repercussions of her being wrong were too vast for him to imagine.


	11. Chapter 11

***OK there will be definite McAbby in the next chapter. I promise. This chapter gets dark and it's mostly about how Abby feels and thinks. So there is not much dialogue. Let me know what you think. Please read and review.***

**Chapter 11**

Abby sat on the couch in her apartment. Finally she was alone. After leaving the Director's office she went down to her lab. She collected all of her things, called McGee down to join her and told him she was going home for the rest of the day. She needed him to turn off all her machines and computers for her when he left for the day. She also told him that she wanted him to come over so she could sleep somewhat peacefully. Abby knew she couldn't sleep unless he was next to her and there was no way she could hide that fact. He had tried to get her to stay at work not wanting her to go home alone. She had told him she really needed a little time alone to think about things. Tim relented as soon as he looked into her pleading eyes. He had agreed that as soon as he got off he would stop by his place, check on Jethro, and then head to Abby's for the night. She knew she needed him but right now she was happy to be alone. She felt like she could breathe. She didn't have any music on or the TV in the background. She was completely and totally alone.

She didn't have Gibbs going into papa-bear mode, or Tony being the over protective brother. She didn't have Jenny looking over her shoulder, or Ziva wanting to know if she needed to let a little steam they could always throw knives at pictures of Chip for practice. And as much as she needed her Timmy beside her tonight, she needed to not feel smothered by him today. True, she had yet to sleep without him by her side since the incident but that was to keep the fear and nightmares away while she slept. She could deal with it herself during the day when she was awake and could distract herself. At night she needed his arms around her to hold her close. She needed his voice whispering soothing words to her to calm her down enough to go back to sleep.

She was sick and tired of constantly being asked if she was alright while at work. Ducky had been down to her lab more in the past week than ever. Even Palmer was calling to check on her. It reminded her of the time her ex was stalking her. Every one smothered her, she felt like she was suffocating. She felt lost and the more people tried to help her, the more confused she got. Abby stretched out on the couch, lay down and closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was to forget that anything happened. She just wanted the pain to stop, but every time she tried close her eyes and relax flashbacks of the incident haunted her. Her mind swirled together brining back the horrific memories of that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback

_Abby lay bleeding on the cold floor, "Get off me!" She screamed as Chip yanked her skirt up, "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because you will always remember this." Chip said as he continued his assault. She felt the cool metal of the gun touch her temple, "If you don't stop struggling I'll.."_

"_You'll what? Kill me? Go ahead. I'd rather be dead than let you rape me! You're a sick freak and when they find me, they'll kill you!"_

"_You bitch! I'm not a sick freak!" He brought his gun down hard on the side of her face. The sickening crack reverberated against the empty walls._

"_No! Stop! Please don't hurt me!" She cried, tears ran down her face as Chip forced himself into her._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tears were streaming down Abby's face as she sat up again. The memory of what Chip did fresh in her mind. It hurt so bad to still feel his hands on her skin, she could smell his breath in the air, the pain continued. Abby placed her hands over her mouth as she sobbed. She still felt dirty, abused…she needed to take another shower. She had to get clean again. She had taken shower after shower yet she still felt filthy. She still could smell him on her, and feel her hands on her. Slowly she made her way to her bathroom, turned on the hot water tap, stripped and got under the spray. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin became an angry red. She had scrubbed until her skin was raw. She still felt dirty, and filthy. She couldn't get clean enough. Tears continued to fall out of her eyes as she sunk to the floor of the shower. She sat there hugging her knees as she thought of all the people she let down.

She let down Tony, her big brother, he taught her how to fight and get away from attackers. He told her to fight with all her strength and she failed him. She let down Ziva. Ziva had always told her to figure out a way to leave a trail, talk to your captor to keep them from hurting you. The more you distract them the more they are to stray from their original mission. She let down Gibbs. How could she let herself get hurt like she did? She knew it hurt Gibbs that Chip had assaulted her. She let down Tim. She could see the hurt in his eyes every time she flinched or stiffened at his touch. Granted it was involuntary but it still hurt him. She knew that it was slowly eating away at him. She knew he felt as if Chip attacking her was his fault. She desperately wanted to stop hurting, the pain inside was just too much to bear. That's when she saw it, the metal catching the light and shining down on her. She had to get the pain out, maybe this was how she could do it. She looked up at the razor sitting on the edge of the shower. This could possibly be the solution to her problem, she thought. If she hurt somewhere else maybe the pain of the incident would fade. Maybe this little metal razor could help her heal. Maybe this was a small, simple solution to her big, complicated problem.


	12. Chapter 12

***OOHH look it's Chapter 12! I think it's the longest chapter in this story. I couldn't find a good place to break it off, so it's like two chapters rolled into one. Enjoy! As always please read and review.***

**Chapter 12**

Abby's Apartment

McGee walked down the hall towards Abby's apartment. He had stopped by his place, took Jethro out and fed him. Then he packed a bag with some clothes for the next few days. Gibbs had pulled McGee into his 'office' when McGee was leaving NCIS and told him that if Abby asked him too, McGee could take the next few days off work. McGee wasn't sure what Abby was going to say or ask, if she said anything or asked anything at all. He was so worried about her and scared for her that it almost made his stomach twist in knots. On his way to her apartment he picked up a pizza, and some two pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. He was pretty sure Abby would be hungry and she always loved a pint of Half Baked when she was feeling down. He wished she would tell him to stay with her for a few days or that she would agree to come back to work. He didn't like that she was home, with no one around. Not even Jethro to keep her company. He feared the effect that solitude would have on her. As he approached her door he thought about how much he cared for her. What would he have done if Chip had killed her? Abby meant the world to him. He just wished he knew how to help her. Sure he knew holding her at night was helping her but she wasn't herself. Bubbly, eccentric Abby was slowly being replaced by sullen, depressed Abby. And that was starting to scare Tim. Slowly as not to alarm her, he slid his key into her lock and opened her door. He had always had the second key to her apartment; her reasoning was that if she had his, he should have hers.

"Abby?!" McGee's call was met with silence. He tried not to let his fear consume him, "Abs?" McGee placed the pizza on the kitchen counter, ice cream in the freezer, and slipped his back pack off his shoulder. Standing quietly in the kitchen he listened for any sounds that would tell him where she was. His ears perked up as he a small noise coming from her bathroom. McGee sighed and wondered how many showers she had taken since she came home from work. He tried to think of a way to help her heal as he walked down the hall and through her bedroom to get to the bathroom.

"Abby." He said knocking on the bathroom door. Something was wrong, he could feel it, "Pizza's getting cold." He said not knowing what was going on behind the door, "Abby? You OK?" McGee started to worry when she didn't answer. He didn't hear a single noise coming through the door, "Abby!" McGee placed his hand on the knob ready to walk in, "Abby, if you don't say something soon, I'm coming in!" He waited a few seconds to see if she would respond. Not getting any answer, McGee gently pushed the door open. He scanned the room looking for anything out of order. He rushed in when he saw Abby on the floor of the bathroom. She was paler than normal, sitting barefoot, in a pair of black sweatpants with skulls on them, and an old, oversized Plastic Death t-shirt. She was shaking; her hair was still wet and sticking to the back of her neck. Tim knelt in front of Abby his concern showing on his face. He looked around for any clue that would tell him why she was shaking and that's when he saw it. On the floor beside her lay a small razor and an open Ibuprofen container. McGee placed his hands on Abby's shoulders to stop her from shaking. She jumped slightly at the touch but he didn't release her, "Abby." He said his voice quaking with terror, "What did you do?" His hands and eyes automatically ran over her body checking for any wounds.

"Did you know there are twenty-two pills in that bottle?" She asked, still in her own world.

"Abby what did you do?" Tim placed his hands on either side of her face and for the first time noticing the tears falling down.

"Nothing." Abby said. Her eyes frantically searched McGee's, "I didn't do anything."

McGee put his arms around her as she collapsed into him, "Did you take any of these?" He frantically asked. He hadn't found any new cuts or scrapes on her skin but he couldn't be sure she didn't take any pills. He heard Abby mumble something in his shoulder. He pulled back slightly, "What?" He said softly.

"I didn't take any of them. I thought about it. I lined them all up and counted every single one." She started shaking again. McGee pulled her into his arms once again.

"You're cold. Your shirt is soaked; your hair must have been dripping when you got dressed." Tim said. He grabbed the towel off the floor beside them and started to squeeze the remaining water out of Abby's hair. McGee shifted position and gathered Abby in his arms, "I'm going to lift you up OK? Couch or…" He was going to say coffin but stopped himself.

"I don't want to sleep. I can't go to sleep." Abby said anxiously as she slipped her arms around Tim's neck and clung to him tightly.

"Couch it is." Tim carefully guided both of them through her apartment and gently set her down on the couch, "I'll be right back OK?" Abby's eyes showed fear, "I promise. I'll be right back." He said soothingly. He disappeared into her kitchen, rummaged through his backpack and came back into the living room with his MIT shirt in his hand. He sat down on the couch beside Abby. She carefully climbed into his lap, needing to feel his arms holding her tight. Tim pressed a small kiss on the top of her head, "You should put on a dry shirt." He said feeling her shiver under his skin.

Abby shook her head, "I don't want to be alone." She mumbled into the crook of his neck. McGee tilted her face up towards him and looked deep into her eyes trying to read her thoughts. Slowly he grasped the bottom of her shirt. He waited while he silently asked Abby if she wanted him to change her shirt for her. His silent question was met with a slight nod of her head. Carefully he pulled the shirt up and over her head. He gasped when he saw what lay underneath. For the first time he saw the cuts and bruises all over her torso. His fingers traced a particularly large bruise on her side near her breast. His fingers traveled around to her back where she had scrapes and cuts from lying on the concrete floor and being dragged on it. Tim felt Abby shudder under his fingertips. He pressed a feather light kiss on her shoulder, her skin cool against his warm lips.

"I'm so sorry." He said as a tear slipped out of his eye and landed on her skin.

"Not your fault." She said, tightening her arms around his neck, "I need you."

"I'm here Abs, I'm here." McGee promised, "Why Abby? How long had you been sitting in the bathroom?" He asked wanting to know why she would ever contemplate harming herself.

Abby took a deep breath as her body involuntarily shook under Tim's touch, "I sat in the shower just staring at the razor for a long time. And then I started thinking that the only way to stop the pain was to…" She couldn't continue as the tears seeped out of her eyes.

"Abby." Tim said, his fingers lightly tracing the cross on her back. He knew the tattoo by heart. Tears pricked his eyes as she started to speak again.

"I got out of the shower and changed then I saw the bottle of pills. All I could think about was how horrible I felt. All I could feel were his hands on me, I could smell him, I could feel the pain all over again and I just wanted it to stop. I let everyone down. I'm so ashamed of it. I feel like…like I can't feel anything but the pain. I can't get clean, I feel dirty and I've tried to scrub it off but I can't." Abby took a deep breath. McGee pressed a kiss onto the infamous spider web tattoo on her neck, "I sat there just thinking that the only way to stop the pain was to stop it myself. I'm so sorry that I keep stiffening when you touch me and that I've been acting so hinky. I'm sorry Timmy, but I just can't get him out of my head. I close my eyes and I see him, I feel him, I smell him." Abby said, trembling as she spoke.

"Abby, you have nothing to be sorry for." Tim said desperately trying to make her feel better.

"It's like my heart is empty and I can't feel anything." Abby lifted her face to look at him.

McGee stared at Abby for a moment trying to figure out what she was thinking, "Feel this." He said softly. He cupped her face with his hand and places a gentle kiss on her lips. Abby closed her eyes as more tears threatened to fall. Tim pulled back and placed his forehead against hers, "I love you, and I will _always_ love you. Feel that."

"How can you love me? I'm dirty and used and…I'm so messed up right now. How could you possibly love me?" She asked.

"You are not dirty, or used or messed up at all." McGee said determinedly, "Who wouldn't be acting different after what happened to you? It's going to take time for you to be your old self again and you might not ever completely get there. But you _will_ get better. You _will_ feel better. What happened to you has affected you, me, and everyone around you, because we all care about and love you. You know we all love you don't you? Gibbs, me, Tony, Ziva, the Director, Ducky, hell even Palmer, all love you." He asked tentatively.

"I know you all keep saying it but I can't feel it. All I can feel is emptiness, and I can't get that emptiness to go away. It's like I'm worthless." Abby shivered as Tim's arms were still her only source of warmth.

"You are not worthless." McGee traced his fingers up and down her bare back. She shivered from the cold again. Noticing this, McGee pulled back slightly and grabbed his MIT shirt. Slowly he slipped the shirt over Abby's head. She took a deep breath taking in the scent of the shirt.

"Feel me. If you can feel my love for you it will take that emptiness away. I promise." Tim assured her.

Abby placed her hands along side his face. Her eyes searching his for answers to questions she didn't yet know, "I do love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her torso holding her close. One of his hands rested on the small of her back as the other was threaded through her hair. He could sense her need for his kiss. He could feel the desire and craving behind her lips. Abby opened her mouth allowing McGee access. She shivered slightly as Tim moved his hand out of her hair and down her back. He slid his mouth from her lips to her neck marking her as his. Abby shifted her position so she was straddling his lap. She needed to feel someone else's hands on her. She needed someone else's kiss, someone else's touch to erase the nightmare that she couldn't stop. He slowly trailed light kisses back to her mouth. Placing one last deep kiss on her lips they parted, panting heavily.

"Did you feel that?" McGee asked with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah. I felt that." Abby hugged Tim closer, not wanting to leave his embrace, "Will you stay with me tomorrow? I don't want to be alone."

"You'll never be alone Abby. I'm always here for you." Tim said, "I'm under strict orders to take as much time as you need me to take off." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." McGee tightened his hold on her. Abby laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They sat silently for a few minutes until Tim noticed Abby's breathing had gotten slower and deeper. Tim ran his hand up and down her back, "Abby." He whispered. Tim shifted their positions so they were lying beside each other on the couch, "I'll be right back OK? I'm going to go change and…clean up." McGee kissed Abby on the cheek and strode out of the living room. He walked into the bathroom to pick up the razor and pill bottle. Swallowing the lump in his throat he couldn't help but think about what could have happened. What would she have done if he didn't show up when he did? What would he do if she hurt herself? How can he help her get through this? He poured out the Ibuprofen tablets on the counter top and counted them all out. She said there were twenty-two but he wanted to be sure. It wasn't that he thought she would lie; it was just that her judgment wasn't the best right now. Relief washed over him as he counted exactly twenty-two pills. He put each one of them in the toilet and flushed them. He didn't want her getting up while he was sleeping and taking the pills. He changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of sweatpants. Abby was currently wearing his shirt so he was bare-chested. As he walked out of her room he passed the coffin. Deciding that it probably wasn't the best idea for her to sleep in the coffin tonight he grabbed a blanket off of it. The couch was big enough for both of them and it wasn't morbid like the coffin. He softly padded his way into the living room. Abby was passed out on the couch. He quietly checked the locks on the door and the windows, then made his way back to the couch. He lay down beside her and covered them both with the blanket.

"Timmy." Abby breathed.

"I'm here." He soothed. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist, "I'm here."


	13. Chapter 13

***Here is Chapter 13. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. ****To all my "regulars": Thanks for all the reviews. Ya'll rock!!!***

**Chapter 13**

Abby's Apartment

Abby awoke the next morning to find herself alone on the couch, "Timmy?" She called. She sat up and tried to listen for where he was. She heard soft talking coming from her bedroom.

"Yea Boss….I think she's just confused and not real sure what to believe or who to believe. He must have really said some things to her to make her doubt all of us….She'll be fine….I'm not going too…..I will….Alright…I'll call you later Boss." McGee rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he dropped his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Who were you talking too?" Abby asked from the doorway.

"Gibbs." McGee turned around to face Abby.

"Did you tell him…about…?" She asked. Abby wrapped her arms around herself shivering slightly. Her eyes fell to her feet in shame. Tim walked towards her and pulled her into his embrace.

"I had too." Tim said, resting his chin atop her head.

"Why?" Abby gasped and pulled herself out of his arms. Irritated that he had told Gibbs how he found her. She was embarrassed about her mental state when Tim walked in and she didn't need him telling Gibbs about it. Gibbs would just get overprotective and that would just stress her out even more than she already was. She just wanted to forget and she didn't need everyone knowing everything about her, "How could you tell him?"

"I had too. It was the right thing to do." McGee took a step closer to her. A look of hurt crossed his face when she took a step back to keep the distance between them, "Abby. I'm sorry but I wasn't trying to betray your trust or anything like that I just…Gibbs needed to know." Tim said apologetically.

"Why? What is so wrong with him not knowing?" Abby wrapped her arms around herself.

"He had to know because if I can't help you then maybe he can." Tim gently brushed a piece of Abby's hair behind her ear, "Abby. What is all this about?" He asked, worried that he had done something wrong when he told Gibbs about the razor and the pills.

"It's embarrassing. It's just something else that he's going to look down on me for. It's another way I've let him down. And he's going to tell everyone else and..." She looked up at Tim with tears glistening in her eyes.

"You didn't let anyone down." Tim quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug, "I told him that I was taking care of it and that I didn't think you needed everyone here to watch over you. He just wanted to make sure you were OK." Tim placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly, "You _will _be OK. I promise." Abby slid her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him down for another kiss. McGee's hands rested on the small of her back holding her firmly against him. Parting slightly, McGee pressed his lips on Abby's forehead. Abby leaned into him, "You should eat something." McGee said, trying to recall the last time she had eaten, "We don't need you getting sick on top of everything else." He said firmly yet gently.

"I want to take a shower." She said. No matter how much Tim told her she wasn't, she still felt dirty. McGee extracted himself from her arms.

"Well, while you shower, I'll go make some breakfast." He slipped past her and through the doorway. Abby couldn't help but smile slightly while thinking about what transpired within the last twenty-four hours. She had a panic attack, contemplated suicide, was 'saved' by Tim, found out how much he really loved her, and realized that she really loved him. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Maybe Tim was right. Maybe she really would be OK.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Autopsy

Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer stood in Autopsy waiting on Gibbs. As soon as Tony and Ziva had gotten into work Gibbs sent them down to Autopsy to wait for him, Gibbs was on his way to Director Sheppard's office. The group was gathered around the autopsy table farthest from the entrance. All the big, overhead lights were off, outside in the hall the infectious autopsy sign was flashing, the small lamp over-top the autopsy table shone on the group.

"Someone is missing from out group this morning." Ziva noted.

"I believe Timothy has taken the day off to be with Abigail." Ducky told her.

"Is that why we're all in here? So Gibbs can tell us that McGoo and Abby needed some alone time?" Tony teased.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs came up behind him and slapped the back of his head.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." DiNozzo mumbled, "Inappropriate?"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, while shaking his head.

"Gibbs, why are we all here?" Ziva asked.

"Abby." He simply said, "McGee is staying with her for a few days because she doesn't need to be alone right now."

"Something happen?" DiNozzo asked now worried.

"McGee told me that when he arrived at Abby's last night she was in the bathroom with a razor and a bottle of pills beside her." Gibbs paused to let it all sink in.

"Oh, my gosh." Palmer gasped.

"The poor girl." Ducky said.

"Gibbs, is she alright? Ziva asked, concern filtering through her voice.

"Boss." Tony breathed, "Did she do anything? Did she take the pills? Did she cut herself? Is she…" Tony said rapidly.

"She's OK. McGee says he's pretty sure he got there just in time. She swore she didn't do anything and he said he didn't see any cuts on her arms, or wrists. She told him how many pills were in the bottle and when he counted the number was the same." Gibbs explained.

"Is she suicidal?" Tony asked alarmed by what he was hearing.

"McGee said he thinks she just isn't sure what to believe right now. Apparently Chip said some things to her and it's made her have doubts about everyone around her. McGee is working on getting her to open up to him. Ziva she's already talked to you and the Director." Gibbs leaned on the autopsy table.

"Yes but only a little bit. She has not said a word to me since her panic attack in her lab." Ziva said.

"But she did open up a little to you." DiNozzo replied.

"Jethro, would you like me to try to talk to her?" Ducky asked.

"Not just yet Duck. I think we should let McGee handle this. He seems to be doing a good job so far." Gibbs said.

"Have you told the Director?" Ducky asked, curiously.

"Yup."

"Boss when is she coming back?" DiNozzo asked.

"I'm not sure. McGee agreed to keep us updated." Gibbs stood straight up, "We don't breathe a word of this meeting to Abby. We don't want her thinking we are talking behind her back." He turned to leave.

"But we are talking behind her back." Palmer chimed in.

Everyone turned and looked at him, "Jimmy." Ducky sighed. Gibbs flipped the lights back on as he walked out the doors shaking his head.

"DiNozzo, David!" He yelled from the elevator. As much as he would like to hypothesis and talk about ways to help Abby all day, they still had a job to do.


	14. Chapter 14

***FWI: I don't own any of the bands listed or LOTR. Yes I know we didn't know about "Abby's Lab for Dummies" until Season 6 but in my little world some of those events happened because Jen didn't die in Season 5. Jaleo's is a real restaurant in DC. Great tapas! Trivia Time! Numeriklab is who plays the NCIS theme song and Abby's ringtone. Stop Making Friends is the band Pauley Perrette is in. The Fray: ****Cable Car ****was playing in the background at Tim's apartment in Bloodbath when he and Abby are talking about the toothbrush. It seems like some chapters are so long but I can't find a good place to break them so I don't want to split them into two, and this one is like super-long but I just couldn't find a good place to break it up. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Please read and review.***

**Chapter 14**

McGee's Apartment

_Strain this chaos turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night  
Before the lions take their share  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere_

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have_

Abby and Tim were sitting on top of his bed playing cards. The soft music of Snow Patrol's "_You're all I have"_ was playing in the background. Naturally, Abby had wanted her normal loud music like, Numeriklab or Stop Making Friends, Tim wanted something mellower, Snow Patrol or The Fray. After they both argued their point, they came to a mutual agreement on some mellow music. Tim's reasoning was that she needed some relaxing music to unwind with. She couldn't think of a good rebuttal for that. After all she did want to just relax for the day. After her shower, she had come out, to find breakfast on the table. They ate in the living room while watching Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. During the entire movie they nitpicked the differences between the movie and the book. Unsurprisingly they both decided that the book was much better than the movie however if they put everything in the book in the movie it would be double the length. After the movie they decided to head to Tim's for the day. Abby was pretty sure she didn't want to sleep in the coffin tonight and besides, Jethro needed to be fed.

"Ha! Blackjack! I win!" Abby said excitedly, showing Tim her cards.

"Again." Tim mumbled. This was the fifth game in a row that Abby had won.

"Aww poor Timmy." Abby reached over and grasped his hand in hers giving it a small squeeze.

"It's a good thing we're not betting on these games." He said with a smile.

"We should!" Abby said excitedly.

"What are we going to bet?" He asked, as he passed out the cards.

Abby bit her bottom lip, "Hmmm…" Abby sat thinking for a moment.

"I got an idea." Tim said, suddenly, "How about we turn this into a little truth or dare game?" Tim watched the wheels in Abby's mind start to turn, "Winner gets to ask the loser 'truth or dare'."

"OK. Sounds like it could be interesting." Abby said.

"Well it looks like you get the first question." Tim said laying down his cards showing only nineteen points, after Abby had called black jack again.

"OK Timmy. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He said after careful consideration.

"Hmm…" She thought. Her eyes popped out when she saw Jethro out of the corner of her eye, "How mad were you when I made you take Jethro home?" At the mention of his name Jethro bounded over to McGee and Abby.

"At first I was furious. Then the more he was here and the more I thought about it I decided I really couldn't stay mad at you forever. Now I don't know what I ever did without him." McGee said, ruffling the dogs' fur and shuffling the cards. He handed the deck to Abby as it was her turn to deal.

"I told you that you would love him." She said patting the dogs head.

"You were right." McGee murmured as he looked at his cards. His eyes lit up at he realized what he had in his hands. He looked up at Abby, "I'm going to stay." He smiled.

"I'm going to hit." She said putting down another card, "Alright this is what I got." Abby put her cards down showing a total of eighteen points. Tim chuckled and played his showing a full hand of twenty-one.

"OK Abs. Truth or dare?"

Abby thought to herself for a moment. If she picked 'truth' that would mean she would have to answer anything he asked. If she answered 'dare' she wasn't sure what he was going to make her do. He would never expect her to do something she really wasn't comfortable with but after all it was a 'dare'. After an internal debate over which to choose she finally picked, "Truth." She said.

"OK." McGee thought for a moment, "How do you feel?" He asked choosing his words carefully.

Abby opened her mouth but didn't speak. She didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to answer this? What did he expect her to say? How could she answer this without going into another long discussion about her? She was officially done talking all about her. For once she wanted to discuss something other than her feelings. But how could she answer this without having that long conversation? Suddenly it hit her. One word was all she needed.

"Better." She said. She was feeling better than before but not as good as she could or should be.

"Better?" he asked, "Better how?"

"That is two questions." She said coyly.

"That's OK. I'll just win again." He said passing out the cards, "Hit? Split? Stay?" He asked.

"Hit." She said. Her small smile fell when he flipped over a Queen, "I busted!" She sighed.

"So my second question, better how?" He asked.

"I didn't say I was going to do truth or date yet." She said.

"OK. Truth or dare?" He asked willing to play along with her.

"Dare." She said smartly.

McGee thought for a moment, "I dare you to answer this question. Better how?" He laughed.

"That's not fair!" She protested. She gently pushed him in the shoulder.

"I think it's plenty fair." He said.

"But that's not a real dare." Abby said, as she was shuffling the cards again.

"How is that not a real dare?" McGee asked with a smile on his face.

"Because…" She stuttered. She placed the cards on the nightstand next to his bed.

"See!" He laughed, "You can't deny it. It's a real dare." He took her hand in his and tugged her towards him playfully.

"But…but…It's not." She gently pushed him in his chest.

"Hey!" He grabbed her at her waist and pinned her underneath him. A loud growl came from the corner of the room. Both, McGee and Abby turned their heads towards the dog, "Nice. My dog is more protective of you than me."

"It's because I love him more than you love him." Abby theorized.

"I love the dog!" McGee objected.

"But he loves me more." She teased.

The growl became louder the closer Jethro got to the bed, "Can you call the dog off?" McGee asked.

Abby angled her head to look at Jethro, "Jethro, go lay down." She commanded. The dog stood his ground, "It's OK Jethro. Go lay down." She ordered again. Jethro seemed to look between the two before deciding Abby really wasn't in danger and trotted out of the room to lie in his dog bed beside McGee's writing desk.

"Are you going to answer my question?" McGee turned his attention back to Abby who still lay underneath him.

Abby sighed, "I said I am better."

"Better how?" He asked his nose touching hers.

"Um…" Abby was having trouble thinking with McGee on top of her. Her breath started to quicken and her pulse speed up.

"You OK?" McGee asked concerned when her face lost its color. Only then did he realize he was still pinning her down. He rolled onto his side but still kept an arm around her, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention…I…" He stammered.

Abby closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, "It's OK. I was fine at first and then I just….my chest started to get tight..." She rubbed her hand over her face, "I can't even play around with you without freaking out." She looked into his eyes, "Will it ever stop?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have pinned you. That's my fault. I wasn't thinking." He said, "And yes. It will stop. I promise Abs." He kissed her cheek. He sat up and tugged her up with him, "C'mon." He said. He pulled her up to a standing position.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Dinner. We're going out to eat." He smiled.

"Timmy I don't want to go out." She said, opposing the idea. All she wanted to do was stay at home with McGee and block out the rest of the world.

"Well. Tony texted me earlier, and invited you and I to go out to dinner." McGee said pulling his phone out of his pocket to find the text message.

"Tony invited us out?" Abby said. She didn't believe him until she read the message, "So Ziva is coming too." She said while reading.

"Yea, I'm thinking it was her idea." McGee could see the apprehension in Abby's face, "I'm sure they just want to make sure you are OK." McGee kissed her on the head.

Abby leaned into him, "OK. But I don't want to be out all night."

"We won't be."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaleo's Restaurant

"Hey Abs! Probie!" Tony said walking over to the table where McGee and Abby sat. Ziva was along side DiNozzo.

"Hello Abby, McGee." Ziva walked over to Abby and gave her a quick hug.

"Who has been using my lab?" Abby asked sipping on her water.

"I found this book called "Abby's Lab for Dummies" so Palmer, Ziva and I have been using that as a guide. Gibbs figured you wouldn't want anyone else in it." Tony explained.

"Did you spill anything?" Abby asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to that question.

Tony's eyes darted to Ziva and back to Abby, "No." He said.

"Yes." Ziva said at the same time.

McGee looked on amused but didn't say a word.

"We cleaned it up." Tony said, trying to dig himself out of the hole Ziva put him in.

"It was not a big spill." Ziva said, "And Tony _did_ clean it all up."

"Just don't burn a hole through my floor." Abby said. She grabbed Tim's hand under the table and squeezed it. Being out with Tony and Ziva was starting to make her slightly nervous. Tim didn't skip a beat; he flashed a smile at her and began rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"So Probie. What did you two do all day?" Tony asked.

"Not much. We just hung out." McGee said. He wondered where Tony was going with his question.

"I kicked his butt in blackjack!" Abby said excitedly.

"Well, Abs. That's not hard to do." Tony joked.

"I won once." McGee defended himself.

"Tony, be nice." Ziva said. She playfully swatted him in the arm.

"I am being nice!" DiNozzo laughed. The rest of the night went by pretty smoothly. DiNozzo only managed to slip in a few movie references or quotes. Abby appreciated the light atmosphere. She wasn't being constantly asked if she was OK. She wasn't being asked how she felt. She could just forget everything and enjoy the night out with her friends. McGee's hand stayed readily available for whenever she needed a little extra assurance. Tim was right; she did _need_ the night out. If things kept going like this maybe she could face work within a few days. After the meal DiNozzo took McGee off to the side and left Abby and Ziva at the table.

"So how are you and McGee?" Ziva asked while the guys were away.

"We're…fine." Abby sighed. Ziva nodded her head and waited for Abby to continue, "We were fooling around earlier…" Abby stopped noticing the smile spreading on Ziva's face, "Not like that! I mean we were playing cards and we were teasing each other. We were arguing over whether a dare was really a dare and he tugged at my arm, I pushed him and then he pinned me under him. We were just messing around and while I was pinned I started to not be able to breathe and I started freaking out." Abby explained. It felt really good to be able to talk to someone about this stuff, since she couldn't talk to Tim about it because that would just be weird.

"Abby that is natural." Ziva said, "You are not going to go right back to being you so soon."

"I know. But I kind-of feel bad. I mean, I love Tim. I know he'd never hurt me and I can't even playfully fool around with him when we are both fully clothed and not even thinking about sex without setting off a panic attack." Abby said, sounding gloomy.

"You have been sleeping in the same bed, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. It's the only way I can sleep at night is if he is holding me." Abby nodded her head.

"You have been able to kiss him, yes?"

"Yeah. I just freaked out when he pinned me." Abby explained, "I feel really bad that I'm not ready for anything else."

"I am sure McGee understands this." Ziva said, reassuringly.

"I know but…"

"I am sure he will not…push you to do something you do not wish to do." Ziva said.

"I know he won't. I just feel like I should be able too." Abby explained. She knew Tim would never pressure her but he was being very patient with her and she felt like she _owed_ him something.

"Abby. You do not owe him anything. I do not think McGee expects any 'reward' for caring about you." Ziva said. Noticing the look on Abby's face she continued, "However you could always take it slowly. Cuddle with him and see where that goes. You cannot force it to happen if it is going to put you in another attack."

"True." Abby sat and thought for a moment, "OK enough about me and McGee. What about you and Tony?"

"Me and Tony?" Ziva asked, surprised.

"I saw the looks he was giving you during dinner. Something is going on between you two." Abby said, smiling slightly.

"Harmless flirting." Ziva confessed.

"Anything else?" Abby asked, wondering what was _really_ going on between her two friends. Ziva never got the chance to answer the question because Tony and McGee had walked back to the table.

"You ready to go?" McGee asked Abby holding his hand out for her to take.

"Yeah." She grasped his hand in hers, "Thanks for dinner Tony." Abby hugged him awkwardly, flinching slightly. However she didn't flinch when Ziva gave her a hug either, "Thanks for the talk, Ziva."

"All the time." Ziva replied with a smile.

"Anytime." Tony corrected. The group made their way out of Jaleo's and into the parking lot. There they said goodbye once again and separated. Tony and Ziva in one direction, Abby and McGee in the other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee's Apartment

Abby and McGee were attacked by a happy Jethro the moment they entered the apartment…Abby more than McGee. After all, the dog did like her better. After taking him out, McGee sat at his computer with Jethro sleeping peacefully in his dog bed on the floor. Abby was in the bedroom getting changed.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" McGee asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad I got the chance to talk to Ziva." Abby called from the other room.

"What did you two talk about?" He asked as he killed another opponent in his role playing game.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you and Tony talked about." She teased.

"We didn't really talk about anything." McGee said.

Abby poked her head around the doorframe, "Really? You didn't talk about anything?"

"He just wanted to know how you were and how I was. I didn't tell him anything too personal." McGee assured her. Abby walked up behind McGee, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder, "I saw something I missed." He said cryptically.

"Huh?" She muttered.

Tim turned his head to look at her, "I saw your smile." He said, "I haven't seen that in a while."

"I haven't had much to smile about." She said, softly.

McGee placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "So hanging around with me isn't much to smile about?" He lightly teased

Abby just rolled her eyes and flashed him a small smile, "Do you think you're funny?" She asked playing along with him.

"Must you answer a question with a question?" He laughed.

Abby bit her bottom lip in thought, "Why would you ask that?" She said.

"Why would you ask, why I asked why you answered a question with a question?" He said after thinking for a moment.

"Must you ask why I asked why you asked why I answered a question with a question?" Abby asked carefully.

McGee turned and looked at her as if she grew another head, "What?"

"Um…" She hesitated, "Don't you listen? I asked why you asked why I asked why you asked why I answered a question with a question."

"Did you know that last part wasn't a question?" He asked.

"Did you know that the first part was a question?" She asked with a cheeky tone in her voice.

McGee opened his mouth and attempted to say something back but couldn't quite figure out how to respond. Abby smiled at him and squeezed him a little tighter. She leaned over and kissed him. McGee maneuvered her onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. Tim's hands found their way into her hair. He always loved when she left it down at night time. Not that he didn't love her traditional ponytails, but having her hair down was a part of her that only he saw. The feel of her silky soft hair through his fingers was one of his favorite feelings. As the kiss broke Tim rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." Abby whispered.

"For what?" McGee asked sounding puzzled.

"Everything." She answered.

McGee smiled, "You're welcome." He kissed her cheek, "I'd do anything for you." He said.

"That's basically what Ziva said." Abby smiled, extracting herself from Tim's arms and lap.

"What do you mean 'that's what Ziva said'?" He asked as he watched her retreat into his bedroom, "Abby? What do you mean?" He called again.

"Nothing. It's just, that's what she said." Abby flopped onto her stomach and flipped open her book. She smiled to herself. That would keep him guessing for a little while. The night out was good for her. Since McGee was right about going out maybe he was right about her being OK. Just maybe she really would be OK. At least for the moment, she knew she was.


	15. Chapter 15

***OK first, I'm sorry it took almost a week for an update but I had family from out of town visiting and I just didn't have time to write. Second, I have half of Chapter 16 written up so far. As always: Please read and review!***

**Chapter 15**

McGee's Apartment

Abby was lying on McGee's bed reading her book. Jethro lay happily alongside the bed on the floor just within Abby's reach. It had been a week since Abby and McGee had gone out to dinner with Tony and Ziva. After that Abby seemed to be better. McGee had gone back to work yesterday and Abby was contemplating starting work the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow she was going to the doctor; she had been having some stomach pains and just wanted to get everything checked out. She had mentioned it to Tim the night before and he had suggested going to the emergency room. It took her almost an hour to convince him that she was fine, it was just some cramps. She left out the fact that she was spotting slightly. She didn't want to worry him more than he already was. He finally let up when she promised she would go see the doctor during the day sometime that week. She smiled to herself, he really did love her. She let her hand fall to Jethro's head and she ruffled his fur. Jethro looked up at her when her stomach gargled. Abby glanced over at the clock and noticed that Tim would be home any minute…home…when had she begun to think of his apartment as home? Abby stood up and looked around the room. There were little pieces of her all around. Bert and her black bear were resting against the pillows on the bed, her hairbrush sat upon his bureau, the bathroom had her soaps and toiletries strewn about, various articles of Abby's clothes were in the closet and dresser. Abby walked into the living room her purse, keys and NCIS ID were sitting on a bookshelf, while a few of her books had made their way in between Tim's. Her DVDs were mixed with his and her I-Pod was charging on his computer. In the kitchen her lunch box sat on the counter beside his toaster. Slowly little bits of Abby had wormed their way into McGee's apartment. She never wanted to leave. With Tim she was safe, loved, and getting better every day. Maybe she was already home, she thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Following Morning

"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you to the doctor's office?" McGee asked as he clipped his SIG and badge to his belt.

"I'm sure." Abby called from the bathroom where she was tying up her ponytails.

McGee grabbed his tie off the dresser and began to knot it, "I can call Gibbs and let him know I'll be late. I don't think he will mind." Abby walked out of the bathroom and smiled slightly, "You don't have to go alone, Abs." McGee said wanting to make sure she didn't feel that she was alone.

"I know." Abby sat on the edge of the bed, "It's probably nothing."

"If you're sure…" McGee stood in front of her and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sure." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"OK." He bent down and gently kissed her, "Call me when you get out so I know what's wrong."

"I will." She wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him close, "Stay safe. I love you." She sighed.

"I love you." McGee kissed her once again before disentangling himself from her arms. He grabbed his keys off the bureau, grabbed his back pack from the floor, ruffled Jethro's fur and headed out to work. Abby felt her stomach twist in knots. She was nervous about her appointment today, what if something was wrong? What if something was seriously wrong? Jethro seemed to sense her nervousness and laid his head in her lap. Abby petted the dogs head for a few moments before gathering the rest of her things and leaving for the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bullpen

"Is not!" Tony said from his desk.

"Is too!" Ziva retorted.

"Is not!" Tony looked up at her.

"Is too!" Ziva stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Is not!" Tony swiveled his chair to face her.

"Is too!" Ziva glared at him.

"Probie!" Tony called as he noticed McGee enter the bullpen, "Help us settle an argument."

"About?" McGee tossed his back pack to the floor and sat in his chair.

"Tony seems to think that the rumor that Abby is coming back tomorrow is not true." Ziva said resting against DiNozzo's desk.

"It's true Tony. Abby should be back tomorrow." McGee confirmed.

"Ha!" Ziva said returning to her desk.

"I thought she wasn't coming back for a few days." DiNozzo wondered out loud, "How is she?"

"When I ask she says 'better'." McGee answered.

"That is good." Ziva said.

"How do you think she is doing?" Gibbs asked, walking into the bullpen with his coffee in hand.

"Hey Boss. She's having less nightmares, seems to be OK alone and she smiles." McGee grinned.

"I expect her on time tomorrow." Gibbs said not bothering to hide his smile. McGee nodded his head in agreement. The whole team sat working quietly but thinking the same thing _'it's good to finally get the old Abby back.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Doctor's Office

Abby sat in the waiting room picking at her fingernails. She was nervously waiting for the doctor to call her into the office.

Abby looked over to her companion beside her, "Abby it will be fine." Abby just nodded her head and continued to pick at her nails.

"Abigail Sciuto." Abby breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse called her name, "Follow me." The nurse led her down the hall and into an empty exam room, "The doctor will be here in a moment." The nurse shut the door leaving Abby and her friend alone in the exam room.

"I really appreciate you coming with me." Abby said sitting on the table swinging her legs like a child, "I didn't want to ask Timmy because I didn't want him to worry and I knew if I asked Ziva then he would know something is up and…"

"It's fine Abby." Jenny reached over and squeezed Abby's hand gently. She was surprised when Abby called her yesterday morning. Abby had asked Jen if she could come with her to the doctor office. Abby wasn't sure what was wrong with her and she didn't want to worry Tim anymore than he already was. The Director quickly agreed and told the young Goth that they could meet at the doctor office so no one would notice Abby on the Navy Yard and no one would see the Director picking Abby up at Tim's apartment.

At that moment the door opened and the doctor walked in, "Hello Abby."

"Doctor Stewart this is my friend, Jenny." Abby introduced her.

Doctor Steward shook Jenny's hand, "Nice to meet you." The doctor turned towards Abby, "So tell me what's been going on?"

"Well, I've been having some spotting yesterday and today. I've had cramps for a few days and I just wanted to get everything checked out."

"When was the start date of your last period?" The doctor asked writing down some notes on a clipboard.

"Two weeks ago."

"How long?" She asked, jotting down more notes.

"About four days." Abby said.

"I need you to lie down so I can feel your abdomen." The doctor ordered. Abby complied and lay down on her back pulling her shirt up slightly so the doctor could see her stomach. Jen stood by Abby's head holding her hand, knowing Abby needed the support at the moment, "I don't feel anything abnormal. I'd like to give you an internal exam." The doctor stopped when she saw Abby's eye flash fear, "If you are OK with that. But I can't feel anything and I would be able to find out what is wrong with you a lot better if I can do an internal." The doctor explained.

"OK. You can do it if you have too." Abby said bravely.

"I'm going to need you to strip down and put on the paper gown." The doctor pulled out a gown from the drawer under the sink. She then left the room and shut the door behind her. Abby sat up on the exam table frozen in place, could she strip for the doctor? She knew she needed to be checked but could she wasn't sure if she could do this.

"You can do this Abs." The director encouraged. She knew it was hard for Abby but she also knew that Abby had to get checked, "Let's get you changed." Jenny said, squeezing Abby's hand gently again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee's Apartment

McGee frowned when he noticed the quietness in his apartment. Usually Abby had _something_playing in the background. He shut the door behind him and slipped his shoes off. He walked through the apartment, ruffled Jethro's fur and entered his bedroom. Questions flew through his mind when he saw Abby sleeping. 'Something is hinkey. Why is she sleeping now? Is she OK? What happened at the doctor office?' He tossed his back pack on the floor beside his dresser and un-clipped his SIG and badge. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Abby and watched her silently for a moment. That was how he noticed the dried tears on her cheeks, the way her body desperately clung to Bert, the shakiness in her breathing, and his sweatshirt that she was wearing. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He gently combed her hair with his fingers, "Abs." He whispered, not wanting to startle her. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, "Abby." She softly stirred at the sound of his voice.

"Timmy." She said still half-asleep.

"Hey beautiful. Are you OK?" He asked, concern filtering through his voice.

"Fine." Abby shifted positions and sat up against the pillows. She took a deep breath and squeezed Bert. Smiling slightly when his flatulence filled the room, "I just…needed a nap after my doctor appointment."

"What happened at your appointment? What did the doctor say?" McGee took Bert out of her arms and slipped his hand in hers. Abby just sighed and dropped her chin to her chest, "Are you alright?" McGee leaned in closer to her.

"Um…I was…I was pregnant. When Chip….raped me…He got me pregnant." Abby breathed deep. Tim sat in shock, watching her, "I started spotting yesterday and a little today. When I went to the doctor they found out that I was pregnant and am having a miscarriage."

"Oh Abby." He breathed. Abby's arms snaked around his neck needing to feel his arms around her. McGee complied and held her close, "Why didn't you call me? I would have come home." He asked, mentally kicking himself. He knew he should have gone with her to the doctor appointment.

"You were working. I didn't want to bug you." Abby said into the crook of his neck, "Besides, I had Director Sheppard with me."

"Director Sheppard?" McGee pulled back slightly to look her in the eye.

"I um…asked her if she could come with me. I was just really nervous and I didn't want to go alone but I didn't want to force you to come. And you've been there through everything that I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry I should have asked you to come but I just…" Abby rambled.

"Abby." Tim took hold of her shoulders, "It's OK. If you wanted the Director there instead of me that's fine." He placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"The doctor ran a few tests to figure out why I was having a miscarriage. Since this is the third one I've had." She paused to remember the first two times she was pregnant. The first was when she was only eighteen. She had gotten pregnant and lost the baby at almost twelve weeks. The second time was when she was dating Tim. She lost this one at almost eight weeks. Tim was devastated, but he stayed strong for her. Now it was happening again. This time the doctor was determined to find out why Abby could _get_ pregnant but why she couldn't carry the child, "They found out that the lining of my uterus is too thin. I can't carry a baby. The egg cannot attach and I'll never be able to stay pregnant." Abby felt the tears sting her eyes.

Tim pulled her into his arms and took a deep breath, "It's OK. Abby, it's OK.

"No it's not." She shook her head, "I'll never be able to have kids. I mean, I know I said I don't want them until I'm ready but I can't ever have them. Timmy, I'll never be able to give you a child. If you stay with me you'll never have a child. I'm so sorry Tim." She cried.

"Hey." He cupped her hand in his face, "I'm not going to leave just because of this. I'll never leave you. It's us. Always." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "By the way, you're wrong." He said after they parted.

"About what?" She sniffled.

"You…we _will_ have a child someday. There is surrogacy, adoption, and a bunch of other options. We _will_ have a child, Abby. I promise. Just because you can't carry a child doesn't mean that we can't _have _a child." McGee said making sure to accentuate his point.

"Oh Tim." Abby pulled him close. How did she land such a great guy as him? How did she get someone as understanding and loving as Tim? Abby breathed deeply and inhaled his scent, "I love you."

"I love you." He smiled, trying to hide his pain. It didn't seem fair. Abby was the nicest, sweetest person Tim had ever met. He couldn't understand why her world was crashing down around her. All he knew was that no matter what happened he would be there to protect her.


	16. Chapter 16

***YAY!! I have over 100 reviews!!!! I've never had that many before! YAY!!! I've never spoken Hebrew in my life so I'm going by the online translator. "Hitgaagati eleykha, havera sheli. ****Baruch habah." ****means "I missed you very much, my friend. Welcome home." If you can speak Hebrew and this is wrong can you let me know so I can fix it. Thanks. OK guys and girls, here is Chapter 16. I hope it's a good one. Please read and review.***

**Chapter 16**

Outside the NCIS Building

'_You can do this. You can go to work. You have everyone there for you. You have Gibbs, who will do anything you ask him too do because you're his little girl. You have Tony, who will always protect you, even if that means protecting you from yourself. You have Ziva, who despite her outward appearance is one of the most compassionate people you know. You have Ducky, who is always willing to lend an ear over afternoon tea. You have Director Sheppard who has bent over backwards to accommodate you and she would do it again in a heart beat. You have Palmer, who, in spite of his goofiness, is one of the most reliable people you've ever met. If you ask him to assist you he will do anything he can to help. And last but defiantly not least, you have Timmy, who will always catch you if you fall. Timmy will always be there for you no matter what. He will love you until the end of time. You have all of them. You can do this. Just take a deep breath. Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…It's going to be OK. You will be OK.' _

"Abby." McGee's voice interrupted her thoughts, "You ready?" He reached over and grasped her hand.

Abby swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yup." Abby stepped out of McGee's car, linked her arm with his. They both made their way into the NCIS building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's Lab

"Alright. If you need me, call me and I'll be right down. OK?" McGee asked. They had skipped the Bullpen as Abby didn't want to make a big deal of her return to work. However upon entering her lab she noticed a small bouquet of black roses on her lab table. The card was signed by the whole team. Each team member had written a little something on the card,

_Glad to have you back – Jimmy_

_Hitgaagati eleykha, havera sheli. Baruch habah – Ziva_

_I have missed you at tea time, my dear. I am elated at your return. –Ducky_

_Hey, _

_It's good to have you back home. I'm here if you need me, you can always talk to me._

_-Tony_

_Call me anytime. My door is always open. –Director Sheppard_

_We are all here for you. We all love and missed you.  
Semper Fi_

_I love you. Forever and always. –T_

Abby smiled as she felt Tim's arms wrap around her waist, "Thanks." She said.

"I know you didn't want to make it a big deal but none of us wanted your return to go unnoticed." Tim pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, "I should get upstairs before Gibbs notices I'm not there." He disentangled himself from her and smiled as he walked out of her lab. Abby watched him as he left. She took a deep breath and turned to face her machines. As much as she would like to stand and stare at her flowers, she had work to do. The first thing she was starting with was picking up after Tony and Palmer. I mean honestly, how hard is it to put all the chemicals back in alphabetical order?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's Lab(later that day)

Abby jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of a Caf-Pow next to her arm. She spun around surprised to see Tony, "Thought you were ready for a fresh one." He said.

"How'd you know I already had one today?" She asked.

"When don't you have one?" He asked.

"Good point." She said pointing her finger at him. She turned back to her computer and began typing again, "So what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted too…"

"Check on me?" Abby interrupted. She glanced over at Tony who nodded his head, "I'm fine." She said. Not that she didn't like to know how much everyone cared about her but this was getting ridiculous. So far she had three phone calls from the Director, a video phone chat with Ducky, McGee had come down twice to check no her and they had an IM open with each other, and Gibbs had brought her down two Caf-Pows. The only one she hadn't seen was Ziva and Tony and apparently Tony was making his appearance now. Abby looked over at him, "Really. Things have been getting better."

"Yeah? That's good." Tony said comfortingly. He pulled a chair over and sat beside Abby, "How?"

"What do you mean, how?" Abby asked sounding confused.

"How have things been getting better? How do you feel?" He grasped her arm gently to get her attention.

"Um…well…" Abby stammered. She wasn't sure how to explain to Tony how she was feeling. After all she wasn't sure how much he knew about everything. She was sure McGee told Gibbs enough information to stop him from worrying but how much had McGee or Gibbs told the rest of the team? She knew Jenny swore she wouldn't say anything about what happened at the doctor yesterday unless she had Abby's consent.

"McGee said you went to the doctor yesterday. Everything OK?"

"It will be." Abby smiled sadly, "I got some bad news but Timmy helped me realize that…it was bad news but not devastating news." Tony gave her a questioning glance, "I don't know how much you know about everything…um…" Abby paused.

"I know what Chip did, I know about what happened when Probie found you in your apartment and that's about it. I didn't know you had a doctor appointment until yesterday. And McGee hasn't said anything that happened when Gibbs asked about it this morning all McGee said was that you were fine. But he seemed a little uncomfortable and 'off'. It was almost like something is wrong but he doesn't want to tell anyone." Tony said. He wasn't going to lie to her. He wanted to make sure she knew what he knew.

"McGee's 'off'?" Abby asked concerned.

"Not too much but I can tell something is bugging him. If you don't want to tell me what happened you don't need to. I just figured you'd know what is bugging him." Tony said.

"He's just worried about me." Abby sighed and pulled up a chair next to Tony.

"But you're OK. You just said you were."

"I am. I will be. It's confusing." She said.

"So talk to me. Maybe I can help." Tony said softly, "Abs. It's me. I don't think there is anything that you've ever kept from me."

Abby took a deep breath. It would probably do her some good to let Tony in on what was happening. After all didn't Tim tell her that it was good to get it out? "Well, you know what Chip did and I was having some cramps, and I went to the doctor and found out I was having a miscarriage." She took a deep breath.

"Abs. I'm so sorry." Tony said, empathetically.

Abby took another deep breath, "Then I found out that I can't have kids because I can't carry them. I can get pregnant but I can't carry a baby." She said sadly.

"So no mini-McGee's?" He said trying to lift her spirits slightly.

"What makes you think I would be having McGee's baby?" She asked. She knew what he was doing and greatly appreciated his light-heartedness. She didn't need another long drawn out conversation saturated with emotion. What she needed right now was just casual conversation.

"Oh, c'mon Abs. I've read Deep Six and Rock Hollow." He smiled.

"You are mixing your fact and fiction." She smiled back.

"Probie's books are non-fiction with the names changed." He retorted.

"I don't remember Amy Sutton and Agent McGregor having kids." Abby said.

"I think that's coming up in the third book." Tony laughed, "So are you moving into his place or is he moving into your place? Since from what I hear from Ziva, she and the Director stopped staying over at your place with you because you've been staying over at McGoo's. And since you haven't asked Ziva back over to your place I can only assume that's because McGee is always with you."

"Actually I realized yesterday that I am slowly moving in. Unintentionally but I'm finding my stuff is slowly creeping into his apartment. I want to move in with him but I don't want him to reject me. What if I say we should move in together and he says 'no'? I don't know if I could handle that." Abby rambled.

"I highly doubt that he will reject your offer. Think about it. You two started dating, then stopped dating, then you had a psycho ex who stalked you and McGee was the one that was on your protection detail and trust me when I say he was kicking himself in the ass for letting Mikel get as close to you as he did. He was ready to turn in his badge and gun but I convinced him not too. Then his book featured you and him, or Amy and McGregor, falling in love. Then he had to write that they were getting married so his crazy fan wouldn't kill you and he basically professed his love for you in front of Gibbs, Ziva and I. He risked everything for you to talk to you in interrogation when you were 'caught' being a trader, even though you weren't really a trader." Tony took a breath, "When Chip took you McGee didn't sleep because he was so worried about you. In the hospital he was so nervous about what Chip may or may not have done to you that I thought he was going to get an ulcer. If you ask him to move in together I can almost guarantee that he will say yes." He said seriously.

"Really you think all that?" She asked not sure if she believed everything Tony was saying.

"He's a good guy. He'll treat you right." Tony said, "And if he doesn't I'll take care of him."

"You'll have to wait your turn after Gibbs." Abby smiled, happy that Tony approved of her and Tim's relationship. Tony was important to her, just as Gibbs and Ducky and the rest of her 'family'. Their approval of someone she dates was highly important to her. Even if that person is one of their own.


	17. Chapter 17

***Look at that two chapters in one day!! Go back and read chapter 16 if you skipped over that one. This chapter is rated M (but I'm not changing the whole rating for the story because the whole story isn't M rated). Actually I'm not sure how M rated it is because that could cover a lot of things but I like to err on the side of caution. Anyway, here is Chapter 17. Let me know what you think.***

**Chapter 17**

McGee's Apartment

Abby sat on McGee's bed in a pair of lounge pants and McGee's t-shirt. She quietly sat brushing out her pigtails. After her talk with Tony, he was called back out to the field with Gibbs, Ziva and McGee. Once they were gone Abby had gone to visit Ducky and even enjoyed seeing Palmer. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Everyone kept tabs on Abby until she convinced McGee that since he was in her lab working on evidence anyway she really didn't need the Director to call her throughout the day, nor did she need Ducky checking in through the video phone. And she really didn't need Gibbs sneaking around outside her lab. McGee agreed and made it a point to tell everyone to back off. He always did listen to whatever she said. He tried to deny it but he knew he was wrapped around her finger. Abby smiled to herself as she heard the soft clicking of McGee's typewriter. The last few days he had been feeling particularly inspired. Abby placed her hairbrush on his bureau and walked towards the living room. She stood leaning on the doorframe watching him as he typed for a few moments. He got so involved in his writing. She could practically see the gears in his head turning as he typed out the newest adventure of Agent McGregor. He had begun to be more careful about how much fiction related to non-fiction after what happened between him, Abby and Landon. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that one of his fans would steal his trash to gain access to his book before it was published and never did he think that that fan would harm someone he loved. Abby sighed softly; she knew he still beat himself up over that night even though she had tried, over and over again, to make him understand that she didn't blame him for what happened. She looked over at him typing, his eyes squinting and brow creasing as he tried to figure out what would come next. She walked over behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned down on his shoulder. He smiled and kept on typing not wanting to interrupt his train of thought,

_Agent McGregor ran his fingers up and down Amy's arm as she slept. The warmth of her body in his arms was his most favorite feeling of all. If only he never had to leave his bed again. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she shivered slightly. As she buried herself deeper into his embrace he felt himself react to the feeling of her porcelain skin rubbing against him. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly let his fingers crawl up her skin until they were drawing small circles just under her breast. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. She flashed a coy smile at him when she felt his hand caress her right breast. No words were needed between the two. They knew each others body like it was their own. Amy shifted her position and straddled McGregor pulling him into a deep sensual kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue gently stroked her lips. Silently asking permission to enter._

"McGee!" Abby said pulling him back to reality.

McGee jumped slightly, "Abby." He turned his head to look at her, "I forgot you were there…umm…this…isn't…um…" He stuttered, tiring to figure out a way to explain to her what he was writing.

"Wow Timmy!" She said as she read further down the page, "So is this book material or is this a free-write?" She teased. She laughed slightly as she saw his ears get redder and redder. He quickly pulled the paper out of the typewriter and leaned over to put it in the shredder. However, Abby was too quick for him. She snatched the paper from his hand, "There is more on here than just that little tidbit. I want to read it." Her smile stretched from ear-to-ear.

"Abby. Please." McGee begged trying to get it back.

"Mine." She said, moving the paper out of his reach. She leaned her butt against his writing desk.

McGee tried once again to get the paper from her, "C'mon Abs. It's not going in the book. I just….I just…was…"

"Writing some smut? Oh! Is this for the Dirty Deep Six?" She giggled, "I didn't know you were making a smut novel Timmy. That's kinky!" Abby let her hand drop back down but wasn't quick enough. McGee snatched the paper back, "So you won't let me tell Tony about handcuffs, the times in the elevator, the coffin, or sex in the lab, but you can write a smut novel and tell the world?" She smiled, "That's hypocritical."

"It's not a smut novel. It's not even going in the final draft." He said, trying not to laugh at Abby. He was failing, "I was just trying to…I was just thinking and writing and…" If it was at all possible, his ears got even redder than before. What he had written was not meant for anyone's eyes but his. He was now thoroughly embarrassed but at least Abby seemed to be taking it well.

"So what were you thinking about Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Um…" McGee was speechless. How do you tell someone that you were fantasizing about having sex with them?

"Timmy." Abby moved over to where he sat in his chair. She set herself down on his lap. McGee felt his body react to their close proximity. His hands automatically wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I was just…thinking. And I forgot you were standing there and….." McGee said hoping that it didn't make her uncomfortable.

"Don't be sorry." She placed a swift kiss on his lips. She pulled back and flashed a big smile. Tim smiled back at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Abby grasped his hand in hers, stood up and began tugging Tim towards the bedroom. Tim, helpless to stop her, obediently followed. Abby stopped moving as the back of her legs bumped in to the bed. Tim brought his mouth down on Abby's once again. He gently laid her down underneath him on the bed without breaking the kiss.

"You OK?" He gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Yeah." She said reassuringly. She knew Tim wanted this and she needed this. She snaked her hands around his neck and brought him down to her so his forehead was touching hers, "I'll let you know." Abby reached down to the bottom of McGee's shirt and brought it up over his head. Her hands traced the small tattoo he had over his heart. The tattoo was a small black rose and if you looked at it just right you could see '_Abby' _written in the stem. He had gotten it after Gibbs left NCIS a few years ago. He did come back, they all knew he would, but the day he left shook Abby to the core. She never thought he would just up and abandon them. That night Abby was so upset she stayed over at McGee's apartment. He was the only one who could calm her. He had gotten the tattoo a few days later claiming that if he ever got blown up or something happened to him he wanted the world to know who he loved. He made Abby promise not to tell DiNozzo. If Tony knew about the tattoo Tim would never hear the end of it.

McGee smiled as he watched Abby lost in thought, tracing his tattoo. He tilted her head up to look her in the eyes, "I love you." He gently kissed her.

"I love you too." She breathed. McGee slipped his hands under her shirt and slid it over her head exposing her flawless skin. His head dipped down to the valley between her breasts. Hearing her sharp intake of breath he smiled as he nuzzled one breast, then the other. Her fingers raked up and down his back leaving a trail of faint red marks as he nails dragged across the skin. Tim fumbled with his pants as they continued to get tighter and more uncomfortable. Shortly after Abby's lounge pants followed his bottoms to the floor. Tim kissed his way down her body pausing at her navel; he slid a finger under the elastic of her panties and gave her one last glance, "I'm OK Timmy." She said. She knew he needed the reassurance to continue. He would wait forever if that is what it took, "I trust you." She said. With her permission he quickly removed the only remaining barrier between him and her. Abby relaxed as he slowly roamed her body with his hands and mouth, not leaving a spot untouched. Abby rolled on top of him and returned the attention. Her mouth nipped at his neck leaving a mark to claim him as hers.

"Abby." McGee grasped her around the waist and flipped her under him again, "I need you." He poised himself ready to enter her, "You sure?" He asked. As much as he wanted her, he wouldn't continue unless she was ready for him too. He felt a wave of different emotions pass over him as he felt Abby wrap her legs around his waist interlocking her feet behind his ass tugging him closer so the tip of his cock rubbed against her.

"I need you." She rose up to kiss him, "I love you." She said emphasizing each word.

"I love you." He leaned down to capture her mouth with his as he slowly entered her. He stopped for a moment letting her adjust to him. They both knew their counterpart's body so well they automatically began moving in sync. Tim felt Abby's walls get tighter with each thrust. Her nails embedded themselves in his shoulder as she came. Tim slowed down slightly to let her catch her breath before slamming into her once again. A few hard thrusts later Tim felt a wave of ecstasy shoot through his body spilling into Abby. Abby tightened her hold on him with her legs as she felt the white-hot sensation inside her. McGee gave one last thrust before collapsing, in a heap of sweat beside her. Keeping her in his arms he pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his rapid heart beat. Abby sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She needed this. She needed to feel Tim. She needed to replace the memory of Chip's hands and Chip's mouth roaming her body with the memory of Tim's hands and Tim's mouth as he slowly made love to her.

"You alright?" He asked concerned for her. He wanted to be sure that she was alright and wasn't going to have another panic attack. His only concern was for her well-being.

Abby tilted her face up and made sure to make eye contact with Tim, "I've never been better." She smiled reassuringly.

"Good." Tim turned his face and pressed a kiss to her hand. Abby smiled and let her hand fall back onto his chest. Tim pulled the blanket up and over the two of them as he felt Abby shiver slightly. He slowly slipped out from under her only to hear a small whimper and feel her arm tighten around him, "I'm not going to far." He kissed the crown of her head. Tim rolled over and grabbed his sweatpants and t-shirt from the floor. In one movement he slipped his sweatpants on and his t-shirt over Abby's head, "Warmer?" He asked snuggling back into her embrace. He looked down at her when he didn't get an answer and grinned. She was already asleep with her hand over his heart. He tightened his grip on her and slowly let sleep overtake him. Hopefully tonight was the start of a new beginning for both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

***Here is Chapter 18. Let me know what you think. Please read and review.***

**Chapter 18**

McGee's Apartment

McGee rolled over and frowned. His hand ran across a cold pillow instead of a warm body. He cracked his eyes open slightly to see no one beside him. '_Where is she?' he thought to himself. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. 'Oh-seven-hundred. What the hell is she doing up at this hour? Doesn't she realize that it's Saturday. The official day to sleep in?_' He rubbed his eyes and rolled over again. Things had been getting better. She was able to be more affectionate and was having less and less nightmares. The rest of her first week back had gone well. Tim still went and checked on her every now and then but for the most part things had gone back to normal….well as normal as things were with Abby around. It had been a little over a month since Chip abducted her and she still hadn't gone back to her apartment for any longer than to grab a few things. She had been staying constantly at McGee's apartment. He didn't think she would ever leave, not that he minded, he didn't want her to ever leave. He had been thinking about asking her to move in with him but he didn't want to rush things His ears perked up as her voice filtered through the doorway. She was talking to someone but there was no voice coming back, so she must be on the phone. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his pillow, once he was sure she was alright. Despite what people thought about the computer geek, he liked to sleep in on Saturdays. He smiled when he thought back on a few Saturday morning's him and Abby slept in until almost lunchtime and then spent the rest of the day lounging around in bed watching movies. He was so lost in thought he never felt the bed shift as Abby sat down.

"Morning Timmy." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Tim didn't react, he pretended to stay asleep, "I know you're awake." She said. McGee felt her smile against his skin.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked turning in bed and pulling her in his arms.

"Ziva called. She wants to go to breakfast" Abby snuggled up next to Tim, "I'm not sure what I'm going to want for breakfast. But I'm going to get ready to go." She attempted to slide out of Tim's grasp only to be pulled tighter.

"I think I want you for breakfast." He said cheekily.

"I know but I told Ziva I would be ready soon. And I still have to put up my ponytails." She extracted herself from his arms, much to his protest. Abby walked over to the bureau to grab her hairbrush and started to pull her hair up, "Why don't you and Tony go out and have a guy's day?" She asked.

"I think I'll just hang out for the day." McGee mumbled.

"OK." Abby sat on the edge of the bed as she laced up her platform boots, "You sure?" She leaned over him and ran a hand through his messy hair, "I'll be home soon."

"I love you." He said pulling her to him for a kiss.

"Love you." Abby replied. McGee watched with a smile on his face as she walked out of the bedroom and he listened while she shut the door behind her. He stretched his arms over his head thinking '_she just said she will be home later. Maybe it's time we make her move official.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cracker Barrel in Metro DC

"Tony did what!?" Abby laughed. She had met up with Ziva and been surprised that Jen had also been there.

"The smoke alarm would not stop. Tony had to take the batteries out of it because my neighbors were complaining." Ziva said. Tony had gone over to her apartment a few days ago and attempted to cook dinner. However they were too busy with other activities that they forgot the food in the oven until the shrill cry of the smoke alarm.

"Neither Timmy or I can cook. We eat so much take-out it's nauseating after a while." Abby said.

"Jethro can't cook either. I end up cooking everything." Jen sipped her water, "And when he does cook I have to 'fix' it. I think he does stuff like that on purpose so that he doesn't have to cook." She smiled. It was good to get out and have a girl's day. And it was even better to see Abby smiling again.

"So Jenny, can you explain why there is rule twelve if it does not apply?" Ziva snickered.

"She has a good point. Although Timmy and I aren't technically breaking rule twelve." Abby said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? How's that?" Jenny asked intrigued by Abby's statement.

"Well…" Ziva glanced at Abby, "I'm not a field agent, so I can't be breaking the rule 'never date your partner' because Timmy isn't my partner."

"Rule twelve is 'never date a co-worker' and you and McGee are co-workers." Jen clarified.

Abby shook her head, "But I don't just work for Gibbs, I do work for other teams too. I'm not like Gibbs' personal forensic specialist." Abby protested.

"What other teams?" Ziva asked.

"Um…" Abby stammered, "I helped the FBI out. Although, they sort-of kidnapped me so I don't know if that counts." She laughed.

"Face it Abs. You work for Gibbs." Jen laughed.

"Yes, therefore you are breaking rule twelve. Just like the rest of us." Ziva argued, "Again, why is there rule twelve if it does not apply?"

"I don't know." Jenny said.

"So tell me more about you and Tony. How are you two doing?" Abby asked turning the conversation off of her.

"Very well. Tony practically worships the ground I walk on. And I don't think I've ever met someone as sweet at him. He has his minutes." Ziva gushed.

"Moments. Not minutes. Although since its Tony we're talking about it might only be a minute or two." Abby joked.

"Hey!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Tony can be sweet." Jenny said, defending her Israeli friend.

"Actually you two are right, Tony can be sweet. He went down to my lab on my first day back and he talked to me about Timmy for a while." Abby said.

"What about Tim?" Jen asked.

"Nothing just some stuff and…I don't bring everyone down." Abby shook her head.

"C'mon Abby. We won't tell." Ziva smiled.

"Is this about that thing?" Jen asked cryptically.

"Yes." Abby looked over at Ziva who looked confused. Abby sighed and ran her hands over her pony tails, "OK. Remember how I went to the doctor the day before I came back to work." She paused and waited for Ziva to nod her head, "Well, I found out I was pregnant and having a miscarriage and then found out I can't have kids. When I told Tony this he made me see that it's not as bad as I originally thought. And Timmy promised that we would have kids. Through adoption, or surrogacy we will have kids."

"Oh Abby." Ziva reached over and grabbed Abby's hand, "I am so sorry." She said sadly.

""Its fine. I mean its not fine, fine but its fine." Abby rambled.

"It's a good thing McGee is there for you." Jenny said, squeezing Abby's hand gently.

"Yeah. Timmy's good like that." Abby sighed.

The three girls sat in silence for a few moments until, "We should make this s a weekly event." Ziva said.

"That's a good idea!" Jen nodded her head.

"When we have girl's day, we should make the guys have guy's day. That way we don't need to hear about it when we get home." Abby quickly said.

"What do you mean home? None of us live together." Ziva said.

"Unless you're leaving out a pertinent piece of information about you and McGee." Jen smiled and raised her eyebrows at Abby.

Abby took a deep breath, "We're not technically living together I just haven't been home for more than a few minutes to check on everything and to get new clothes since the incident. I can't sleep alone. And I can't sleep in my coffin. I need Timmy. Slowly I've been migrating into Timmy's apartment but we haven't officially decided I'm going to move in or not. We haven't even discussed it. But it's getting nuts having to pay for an apartment I don't use. But Timmy's apartment is too small if I want to officially move in. There's not enough room for all my stuff plus his stuff."

"So why not look for a bigger place for both of you?" Jen asked.

"What if he says he doesn't want to move to a bigger place?" Abby asked.

"Abby." Ziva smiled, "He has not tried to get rid of you yet. He will say yes."

"But what if he doesn't?" Abby chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'll fire him." Jenny said earning giggles from both Abby and Ziva.

"I was going to say I'll torture him with my Mossad training." Ziva thought out loud.

"I like her idea better." Abby said pointing to Ziva and laughing, "You guys have sleepovers too."

"Yes, but when I sleep over Tony's I do not stay for a month in a chip." Ziva said.

"Clip. Month in a clip, not chip." Abby corrected, "OK I'll talk to Timmy about moving in but I'm not promising anything." She smiled. She was excited about maybe moving in but nervous about discussing it. Suddenly Jenny burst out laughing. Ziva and Abby were both giving her weird looks.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how different the two of you are, style-wise, and how interesting you're mix of style would be together. Imagine the coffin computer desk!"

"Do they make those?" Abby laughed. She was thoroughly enjoying her day out with the girls, but was missing Tim. She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time, "As much fun as it's been I have to get back home. I promised Timmy that I would be home for lunch."

"It is getting a little late in the morning. Jethro and I have to get things ready for dinner." Jen said getting her purse from the floor.

"You have dinner plans?" Ziva asked.

"Jethro spends one evening a week at Ducky's. Tonight is the night we are going over to dinner at his house." Jenny explained.

"That's so sweet!" Abby gushed.

"What about you Ziva. What are you're plans for tonight?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing special. Tony has picked out another one of his old movies for us to watch." Ziva stood up from her chair, "It has been a good morning. I look forward to this next week." She hugged Abby and Jenny, "Shalom."

"I should get going too." Abby hugged Jenny, "Bye." Abby made her way out of the restaurant. She smiled as she got into McGee's Porsche. Her hearse had a flat, again and he let her borrow his car, actually she just kind-of took his car but she knew he wouldn't mind. Timmy was good like that. He never did mind her using his stuff or slowly mixing her stuff with his. All she had to do was ask and he would do anything she requested. She had him wrapped around her finger and he knew it. Maybe this moving in together thing would work. She really did like waking up next to him every morning and she couldn't sleep without him by her side at night.


	19. Chapter 19

***OK sorry this took while to get out but I wrote it up and then decided I didn't like it and had to re-write it a few times before I was happy with it. Anyway, as always, please read and review.***

**Chapter 19**

McGee's Apartment

Abby grinned as she walked into McGee's apartment. She slipped off her shoes and placed her purse on the counter. She walked over to Tim's computer where there was a note stuck to the monitor.

_Out with DiNozzo. Be back soon_

_Love you,_

_-T_

Abby sighed she really wished he was home. After her talk with Ziva and Jenny this morning she wanted to discuss moving in with Tim. The girls were right; there was no sense in paying for an apartment she didn't use. And if McGee and Abby were serious about staying together and having kids then they would need a bigger place. His one bedroom apartment wouldn't be big enough for three…four if you counted the dog. She walked slowly around the apartment contemplating her future. She paused in front of the mirror on top of the dresser in the bedroom, he hands lay on her stomach. A wave of sadness washed over her as she thought about never being able to carry a child. She would never feel a kick or feel the baby wiggle around inside her. She tried to imagine how she would react with a baby? Would she know how to calm him or her down? What if she couldn't get the baby to stop crying? Would Tim think it was all a mistake? Abby shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts. This was Tim she was thinking about. Her Timmy. He'd never leave unless she wanted him too. As her eyes looked around the room they fell upon a small photo frame on his nightstand. She carefully picked up the frame and stared at the picture. She smiled when she remembered the day the photo was taken. She had just gotten a new camera and had been snapping pictures of the team all day at work. She finally cornered McGee in her lab and forced him to let her snap a few pictures. This one in particular was of the both of them, McGee's arms were wrapped around her shoulders and he was kissing her cheek from behind her. It was one of Abby's favorite pictures of the two of them. She placed the frame back on his nightstand and walked back to the living room. _'If we're going to move in together I better get a jump on apartment hunting_.' She thought as she sat down in front of his computer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee's Apartment (_Later that day)_

Abby placed her dish in the dishwasher. She had just finished dinner and McGee still wasn't home. He had called and said he would be out later than he thought, but she didn't mind. He had done so much for her and taken such good care of her the past few weeks that he needed to have a boy's day. She was glad DiNozzo went out with him for the day. She filled Jethro's food and water dish so she wouldn't have to do it later. Abby walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water tap. She figured since she had nothing better to do a nice relaxing bath would be very soothing. She lit a few candles and incense, and placed them on the edge of the tub, and on the sink. Placing her I-Pod in the dock she turned on the speakers. The soft, mellow music of Snow Patrol filled the bathroom. Shedding her clothes she slipped into the warm bubble bath. She picked up the book she placed on the edge of the tub. She loved reading in the bathtub. It was one of the most relaxing things she could do for herself. She sat silently reading to herself for a few minutes only to be interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She groaned inwardly as she picked it up. However as soon as she saw the name she smiled, "Hi Timmy….when are you coming home?" She asked excitedly, "Your manuscript? Why would you need that? Oh." She said sounding disappointed, "No, it's not a problem...I can bring it to you…It's fine really….It will just take me a minute to get it." She turned slightly in the tub to get out only to see Tim standing in the doorway. A big smile crept across her face.

"On second thought maybe you should just stay there in the tub." He said putting his phone back in his pocket. He walked over to the edge of the tub, leaned in and kissed Abby, "Do you know how gorgeous you are?" He asked.

"I never get tired of hearing it." She answered truthfully.

"I have a surprise for you. Why don't you get dressed and we can go see the surprise." He suggested.

"Where is this surprise?" She asked wondering what he was up too.

"I can't tell you or it would ruin the surprise." He kissed her once again before leaving the bathroom. He knew if he stayed and watched her dress they would never leave the apartment on time. He paced around in the living room thinking to himself. _'What if Abby doesn't like it? What if it's too soon? I don't want to freak her out by moving too fast but I really want this to happen. God I'm so nervous.' _He kept one hand in his pocket, his fingers playing with the small box he had stashed in his jacket just before walking into the apartment.

Abby pulled the plug in the tub, rinsed off and stepped out of the bath. 'What kind of a surprise requires us going somewhere?' She thought to herself. She quickly dried off and walked into the bedroom. Tossing the towel on the bed she slipped on a pair of black cotton panties and a matching bra. She pulled a skirt and t-shirt from the closet and put them on. She sat on the edge of the bed pulling her hair into two ponytails. She kept trying to guess the surprise in her head but nothing made any sense to her. She walked out of the bedroom and watched McGee pace for a few moments. He looked nervous and unsure. Whatever he was planning must be important.

"You ready?" He asked when he saw her standing there. He walked over and grasped her hand in his.

"Yup. I'm ready." She squeezed his hand. They grabbed their coats, her purse and locked the apartment door behind them as they left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5300 Highveiw Dr, Capitol Heights, MD

McGee pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park. Abby looked over at him, then back to the house that was in front of them.

"Timmy…" Abby started to say.

McGee placed a finger on her lips to silence her, "Just wait." He took a deep breath, "This house is the surprise. I love you Abby. I've always loved you, and I _will _always love you. I know you're not ready to get married and I'm not pushing you too but it's crazy for you to be paying for an apartment that you are never at. I think we should move in together. We have too much stuff between the two of us for my apartment or your apartment. Jethro needs a yard to play in and kids, the kids that I promise we will have someday, will need space." He took Abby's hands in his, "I think we should get a place that is _ours_. Not yours or mine but ours. I don't want to rush you into anything that you aren't ready for. I just want to be with you." He pulled the small box out of his pocket, "Abby, will you move in with me?" He opened the lid of the box reviling a silver key.

"You bought it?" She gasped.

"Not officially yet, but I was out with the realtor today and she is inside waiting for us to finalize the paperwork." He said.

"Timmy." She breathed. She grazed her fingers over the metal, "I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone else. You've literally saved my life. There is nothing I would love more than to move in with you." She said happily. She leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. She took the key out of the box, "Let's go sign those papers." She smiled. McGee held Abby's' hand as they walked up the walkway to the house. A woman with short, brown hair opened the front door.

"Mr. Gemcity! It's good to see you again." She smiled.

Abby looked over at McGee, "Gemcity?"

"How do you think I got a house in just a few days?" He smiled. Abby smiled back and squeezed his hand as they walked into the house. They followed the realtor into the house.

"Here we are in the foyer." The realtor pointed to the left, "If you'll follow me through here you can see the living room with working fireplace." Abby and McGee followed her throughout the first floor of the house, "Here we have the dining room, and kitchen. Now this kitchen is great. It has an island here and it has stainless steel appliances. Also you have a glass ceramic cook top stove. You can put a small breakfast table in here and just through this doorway you have a dining room." Abby couldn't help but smile when she saw the black appliances, "If you'll follow me through here we can head upstairs and check out the bedrooms. Here in the hall by the stairs is a half-bath and over here is the door to the cellar." They followed the realtor up the stairs and to the left, "Here is one bedroom. It's just perfect for a nursery." She smiled at them, "Here is another bedroom and another." She said leading them down the hallway, "There is a full-bath here and this room here is the master bedroom." She walked through the bedroom, "Here is the private bathroom. Full-bath with a clawfoot tub. It has a nice size closet with his and her side." Abby leaned into McGee's side as he put an arm around her waist.

"I want this house." She said softly to him.

McGee smiled and nodded, "So what do we need to sign?"

"The paperwork is all downstairs." The realtor smiled and motioned for the couple to follow her back to the kitchen, "All right. You just need to sign and date by the red tabs and initial by the green tabs." She said pushing the folder over to McGee and Abby. Abby and McGee both signed and initialed the forms, "Looks good. Congratulations. You two are now owners of a house." The realtor collected all of her paperwork and shook McGee and Abby's hand, "Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you two. I can let myself out." She smiled.

"Are you happy?" McGee asked Abby who had hopped up on the kitchen counter so she was sitting.

"I'm more than happy." She took his hand and pulled him to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist holding him between her, "When can we move in?" She asked.

"As soon as you want too." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you." Abby snaked her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair pulling him back down to her, "So which room do we get to christen first?" She asked with a coy grin.

"I think we should start here and work our way around the house." McGee said in-between kisses that he was trailing down her neck. Abby smiled as she felt his hands slid up her skirt. Right now, everything in her world was perfect, and she could only hope that nothing would cause her world to come crashing down.


	20. Chapter 20

***Alright everyone. Here is Chapter 20. Not much fluff but it is setting the stage for some stuff in the next chapter or two. As always, please read and review.***

**Chapter 20**

Abby and Tim's House

Abby sat on the bottom step of the stairs, next to Jen with Ziva and Sarah sitting on the step above her. They watched as the guys moved boxes and furniture in the new house. Right now they figured they would start with all of the big furniture. Throughout the week Abby and Tim could take some boxes from their respective apartments and next weekend they could finish moving everything. There were a few extra sets of hands as Sarah had 'volunteered' some of her friends. She had started a part-time job at Metro Fire Department working in the office, filing reports, taking the incoming calls from 911 and dispatching the ambulances and fire engines. It helped that she was dating one of them. She had gotten her boyfriend, Michael, to get a few of his friends to agree to help move stuff around for Tim and Abby. As a thank you to the guys Michael and Sarah had offered to pick up the beer tab on the next guys night out. Abby and Tim were going to take Sarah and Michael out to dinner one night during the week. Sarah knew her brother wasn't just taking them out to say 'thanks' he was taking them out so he could check out her boyfriend and give him the third degree. Sarah wasn't sure if Abby being there would be a good thing or not.

"So does this mean that there are wedding bells in the near future for you two?" Sarah asked Abby.

"No…well...I don't know." Abby said truthfully

"How do you not know?" Jen asked with a small smile on her face.

"I haven't been asked yet." Abby answered.

"So ask him!" Sarah exclaimed.

"No way. I might not be the typical girly-girl but I still want a traditional proposal." Abby smiled, "Plus we both decided to take things one step at a time."

"Alright ladies. We are done for the day." Tony said walking over to the group of women.

"Why?" Ziva asked. It was only fifteen-hundred and they had planned on staying until after dinner.

"Boss got the bat signal." Tony said helping Ziva to her feet. Ziva and Jen said their goodbyes to Sarah and followed Tony outside.

"Thanks for the help Sarah." Abby said hugging the younger girl, "Can you feed the dog and lock up the house, and apartments for us?' Abby started taking the house and both apartment keys off her key ring.

"Sure." Sarah took the keys from Abby and slipped it in her pocket. Tim came over and hugged his little sister, "Bye guys." Sarah called as Abby and Tim walked out the door. She waited until their car had driven off following the rest of the team to NCIS, "Michael! I have an idea." She said with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's lab

"C'mon baby. I know we are supposed to have the day off but you guys can't go on strike." Abby said desperately. Major Mass Spec had crashed and AFIS couldn't find a match for the fingerprint. It was like all her machines were working against her. Abby sighed angrily and collapsed in one of her lab chairs. She started rapidly typing on her keyboard expanding the AFIS search when she felt soft breath on her neck. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her shoulder and a pair of hands on her keyboard typing in sync with hers, "Did you come down here to help me type?" She smiled.

"I heard your Mass Spectrometer crashed. Thought I could try to help fix it." He said, smiling back at her.

"They offer that course at MIT?" She teased.

"No, they didn't offer 'playing with Abby's equipment'." He said cheekily.

"You seem to be able to handle my equipment pretty well." She said just as sarcastically.

"Well I wasn't talking about that _equipment_, for that I had a good teacher." He kissed her cheek, "So what happened to the Mass Spectrometer?" He asked.

"Timmy, if I knew what was wrong with it I could fix it." Abby rolled her eyes at him. McGee walked to the lab table and started to work on the Mass Spec. They worked in quietness for a few minutes, Abby typing and Tim working on the machine.

"What have you got Abs?" Gibbs said walking into her lab and placing a Caf-Pow next to her keyboard.

"AFIS can't seem to match the fingerprint and I can't run any of the blood samples or test the residue on the jacket until my Mass Spectrometer is fixed." Abby said pointing to the machine, "I called Timmy down here to help fix it." Abby explained.

"Call a tech. I need him with me to translate." Gibbs said.

"I would have earlier but its Sunday. The techs get double overtime for working today." Abby explained.

"Find one that wants to work." Gibbs turned towards the door, "Let's go McGee." He barked as he walked out of the lab and into the elevator. McGee dropped the screwdriver he had in his hand, kissed Abby on the cheek and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

"Be safe!" Abby hollered at both of them as the doors dinged closed. She sighed to herself as she pulled up the technician list. Who could she get to come in on a Sunday?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's Lab (_later that day)_

"Ms. Sciuto?" A timid voice came from the door way.

"Abby." She said automatically, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Jared, the service technician. You have a problem with your equipment?" He flashed a smile at her.

"My Mass Spectrometer crashed." Abby said pointing to the machine. She felt Jared eyes gaze up and down her body. She pulled on her lab coat to cover her up some. She was wearing one of her more revealing mini-skirts and a fitted t-shirt. She sat in her lab chair and started typing in AFIS. Abby felt Jared come stand close beside her, "The Mass Spec is that. Over there." She pointed to the machine behind her.

"Just wanted to make sure nothing else needed…fixing." He said suggestively.

"Nope. Just the Mass Spectrometer." Abby said coldly. Thankfully her cold shoulder caused the tech to back off slightly and get to work. Abby breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't need someone breathing down her neck. She really wished that McGee was still down here with her. She didn't feel comfortable being here alone with the service technician. She noticed the sky had turned a dark gray and rain had started beating down on the windows. A chill swept through her body as she worked. Abby sighed at the weather. She shivered slightly but tried to ignore the knot in her stomach. For almost thirty-minutes Abby and Jared worked quietly and without interrupting the other.

"Almost done. I have to go to the garage to get some new Cryoshell Screws." He walked up beside her and brushed his hand against hers, "You sure there is nothing else you need?"

"Just fix the Mass Spectrometer please." She yanked her hand away from him. The tech gave her a hurt look before disappearing out of her lab. She picked up the phone in her lab and dialed the first number that came to mind, "Hey. Are you busy?....Nothing's wrong. Well nothing is really, really wrong…It's just that this service technician who is fixing Major Mass Spectrometer is giving me a hinky feeling and Timmy is out in the field with Gibbs and the rest of the team….Thanks." Abby breathed a small sigh of relief as she hung up the phone. At least with Palmer down here with her she hoped that the tech would have enough sense to not hit on her again. She really didn't like the hinky feeling she was having and if it was any other day she would have just switched service techs but since it was Sunday she only had a few to choose from.

"Hey Abby." Jimmy said walking into the lab with a Caf-Pow in hand, "So, where's the creepy tech.?" He asked looking around the lab.

"Went to get some parts for the Mass Spec. Thanks Jimmy!" Abby graciously took the Caf-Pow from him, "Here you can help." She handed him a pile of letters, "I'm trying to go through these letters to see if we can find a connection between the two victims."

"Other than we are sure they were both killed by the same person?"

"Yes." Abby nodded her head. Just then the service tech walked back into the lab with a small box of Cryoshell screws. Jimmy smiled at him, and then turned back to the pile of letters Abby handed him. The tech stared at Abby's legs for a few moments.

"Hey! Don't you have a machine to fix?!" Palmer said sharply. The tech took a step back and quickly got to work on the Mass Spectrometer. In record time the machine was up and running again.

"All done Ms. Sciuto." The service tech picked up his tool box and walked up beside Abby, "If you need something or want to go out to dinner give me call." He flipped his business card in-between his fingers.

"Alright you can go now." Jimmy said lightly shoving the tech away from Abby.

"Thanks but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that." Abby said coolly.

"You're dating this little twerp?" The tech asked in disbelief.

"No. My boyfriend carries a gun at all times. You might want to get out of here before he gets back." Abby said, enjoying the techs face show a little fear at the mention of Timmy's gun.

"I might not be dating her but I could still kick your ass." Palmer said trying to sound tough. The tech rolled his eyes and left the lab with an irritated look on his face. Palmer turned towards Abby, "You think I could have kicked his ass?"

"Uh…maybe if you were like Spider-man and had super strength even though you don't look like Rambo." Abby smiled.

"So the short answer is: No." Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. The short answer is: No." Abby said, "Thanks for coming up here though." She smiled. She really was glad that Palmer took a few minutes of his time to come down here and stand around with her. She appreciated the help with the letters and him trying to act tough on her behalf. She glanced out the window as it started to thunder outside. '_Just what else I need today. A thunderstorm. I hate thunderstorms'._ She thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby and Tim's House

"OK be really, really careful with that. It's Tim's typewriter. It's like the second most important thing in the world to Tim. Well, maybe the third." Sarah said directing one of her friends up the stairs and to the left. Tim and Abby had decided to use one of the bedrooms as an office for now. His writing desk was already in there as were Abby and Tim's computers. She had told Abby and Tim that she would lock up when she left but she left out the part that she would get her friends to continue moving stuff from the apartments over here so they wouldn't have to do it later this week. They had emptied both apartments and were unloading the last truckload when the rain started. Now that it was thundering out they only had a few boxes left in the truck. Sarah made sure to keep Jethro inside to prevent him from tracking mud everywhere.

"Alright last box but it isn't labeled." Michael, Sarah's boyfriend, said. Sarah walked over and carefully lifted the lid cautiously. The last box that wasn't labeled ended up having a box of condoms and a pair of handcuffs on the top. She knew her brother had sex but that was a little too much information about him having sex for her knowledge. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw picture frames, "Where too?"

"Um…Put it in the living room, please." Sarah said, "I'm going to go upstairs and look for some sheets for the bed. Kyle and Andy are up there putting the frame back together so Abby and Tim have a place to sleep tonight." She called as she ascended the stairs. It was so weird to her that Tim was living with Abby now. Good weird but still weird. And Abby was just so opposite him that it was almost freaky. The woman sleeps in a coffin. Sarah smiled as she popped open a box labeled 'sheets'. As long as Tim was happy then Sarah was happy. After all, if her big brother had someone to keep him busy then maybe he wouldn't meddle in her life as much as he normally does. She loves him dearly but sometimes he can be a bit over-protective. She really hoped they wouldn't mind that she cleaned out the apartments and moved everything in for them. She knew they could use the help and she did have three firefighters to help her out.


	21. Chapter 21

***Short chapter I know but my son turns 1yr old on Sat. 6/20 and I start a new job on Mon. 6/22. So I wanted to knock this chapter out so you have something to hold you over for a week. With the new job and everything I will try to update when I can but don't get mad if it takes like 2wks for an update. Anyway, let me know what you think.***

**Chapter 21**

Tim and Abby's house

"Sarah, why do we need to stop by the house tonight? It's been a long day. We were just going to crash at Abby's tonight because her place is the closest to work." McGee said into his phone. When he had gotten back to NCIS, they had to interrogate the suspect, finish filling paperwork and then McGee had to finish writing up his report for the file and it had just been a long day. The last thing that Abby or McGee wanted to do was drive out to the new house and then back to Abby's apartment during a thunderstorm. However Sarah had called and insisted that Tim and Abby take a ride by the new house. She didn't tell them why but she insisted that they go. Tim pulled into the driveway of the house, "Sarah, it's pouring outside. If this is a joke, I'm going to hurt you." He said. Abby passed him the house keys so he could leave the car running while he ran in the house. They had decided since the rain was so bad that he would run in; see what Sarah wanted them to see while Abby stayed in the car. There was no reason for both of them get drenched. Abby watched as McGee ran into the house, and then a few minutes later she saw him poke his head out and wave her inside. She grabbed her purse and laptop from the backseat and ran into the house. Abby excitedly looked around the foyer and into the living room. She noticed all of the boxes that were still at her apartment and McGee's apartment had made their way over to the new house. Abby excitedly grabbed the phone from McGee's ear.

"Thanks Sarah!" She said, hanging the phone up in her excitement. Abby turned to McGee, "I love your sister."

"I did get a good sister." He agreed.

"Timmy." Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, "We're home."

McGee wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, "Are you happy?"

"Very." Abby closed the distance between the two of them and softly kissed him. McGee pulled at the hem of her shirt, sliding his hands underneath it. Abby hands moved front the back of his neck up into his hair. Slowly they parted slightly, panting heavily, "I'm going to go change." Abby said placing a longing kiss on his lips before ascending the stairs to their bedroom.

Abby rifled through a few boxes looking for pajamas. Not finding any she finally settled on just wearing one of Tim's t-shirts. She smiled as she slipped off her skirt and t-shirt and slipped on Tim's MIT shirt. She pulled out her hairbrush from a box she found in the bathroom. She undid her two ponytails and washed her face to get her makeup off. She shivered in disgust as she remembered her encounter with the service technician today. She wondered if she should tell Tim about it or not. It wasn't a big deal and she didn't want him to go into overprotective mode over it but she also didn't want him thinking she was hiding things from him. Abby walked down the stairs and paused in the doorway as she watched Tim rummage through the kitchen for some dinner. They had some food in the house on account that Tim and Abby just boxed their food and brought it over. She sighed contentedly. McGee turned slightly after hearing her enter the room.

"Hey, it's slim pickings for dinner. You want to just order take out?" He asked.

"Take out sounds fine." She placidly said.

"You OK?" He crossed the room quickly stopping in front of her.

"Did I tell you about the tech who came to fix my Mass Spectrometer?" Abby asked.

"No. Why? What happened? You OK? What did he do?" McGee rapidly asked.

"First, you need to calm down. I took care of it but I still wanted to tell you about it. But you need to like, not have an aneurism." Abby said grasping his hands with hers.

"What do you mean, you took care of it?" He asked.

"The tech was hitting on me and with the rain and stuff it was giving me a hinky feeling and stuff. So I called Jimmy to come up to the lab because I figured if I had someone there it wouldn't be so hinky. So Jimmy came up and stayed until the tech left. So I took care of it but it still gave me a creepy feeling. But it's fine because I took care of it." Abby said.

"As long as you're OK." Tim said. Abby could tell he was trying not to sound angry at the tech for trying to mess with her.

"I'm OK." She pulled him into a hug. Tim dropped a kiss on the top of her head and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "So where are we ordering from?" She said trying to lift the heavy mood that had fallen in the room. McGee and Abby spent the next few minutes looking through take out menus. Finally after settling on a place McGee went up to shower and change while Abby called in their order and hooked up the TV and DVD player. They hadn't had the chance to get cable in the house but at least they could watch something tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's Lab (_Two week later)_

"I don't like him." McGee said. He had been pacing in Abby's lab for almost an hour. He was supposed to be helping her process evidence. That was why they were called and told to come into NCIS while they were at dinner with Sarah and her boyfriend. This was the second time they had all gone out on a double date.

"Why don't you like him?" Abby asked not looking away from the computer.

"He's too…perfect." Tim said.

Abby turned her head towards him, "What? He's too perfect? That is your reasoning?"

"Nobody's perfect." He shook his head trying to organize his thoughts.

"Exactly!" She said interrupting him, "He's not perfect. He was probably just on his best behavior because he was meeting the big brother who carries a gun and is a federal agent."

"So then he was being a fake just to impress us." McGee came to a stop beside Abby, "I wonder if he has a record." He started running an arrest record and background check on Michael.

"I think you are over-reacting." Abby said, gently laying her hand on his arm.

"No record. I wish I had his fingerprint." Tim sighed. His cell phone started vibrating; he pulled it from his pocket and checked the caller ID '_Tony'_. He pulled up the text message '_Gear up_.', "Got to go." He kissed Abby on the cheek and jogged out of her lab.

"Be safe!" She called as she watched him catch the elevator. She bit her lip '_Maybe Timmy is right. Maybe Michael is too good to be true. But he didn't give me a really hinky feeling. A little hinky but not a lot hinky and lots of people give me a little hinky feeling. A little digging into Michael's past can't hurt_.' She thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NCIS Bullpen

Sarah McGee slowly walked through the elevator doors. She took slow, deep breaths bracing herself for the onslaught of questions and concerned looks. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew she had to tell Tim, she _had_ to come to him for help. But what would he say? What would he do? Last time she was in trouble he almost quit NCIS. She walked into the bullpen and looked back and forth from desk to desk. No one was there. She wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse. Just then someone came around the corner holding a file in his hands.

"Hi. You're Sarah right? McGee's little sister?" Palmer asked as he laid the autopsy report on Gibbs' desk.

"Yeah." Sarah wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you OK?" Palmer asked gently noting her nervous behavior.

"Do you know where Tim is?" She asked avoiding his question.

"Out in the field with the rest of the team." Noticing her looking scared he added, "Abby is in her lab. Do you need her?"

"Uh…Yeah. Wh…where's her lab?" Sarah asked.

"Follow me." Palmer said leading the way to the back elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby's Lab

"Abby." Palmer said walking into the lab with Sarah in tow.

"Hi Jimmy! What do you need?" She asked not looking up from her work.

"Visitor." He said walking across the lab to see what she was doing.

Abby lifted her head, "Sarah! Are you OK?" She rushed over to the younger woman.

"I need to talk to you." Sarah looked over at Palmer, "In private." Palmer nodded his head, and gave her a weak smile before leaving the lab and going back down to autopsy.

"What's up? Are you alright? You don't look so good." Abby slid a chair over so Sarah could sit.

"I need some help. Guy help." Sarah said, suddenly finding the hem of her shirt fascinating.

"This about Michael? Or a different guy?" Abby watched as Sarah said nothing, "OK I'm going to assume it's about Michael. Is this like 'you need birth control or sex advice and can't talk to your mom about it?' or is it like 'he did something to you and you need to know how to break up with him advice?' or is it like 'he did something very bad to you and he needs to have my boot shoved up his ass'?" Abby asked hoping to get a small smile.

"Option B, and a little of option C." Sarah said, ashamed that she was going to have to tell someone about what happened.

"What does 'a little of option C' mean?" Abby asked concerned for the young woman.

"He didn't mean to do it. He went out drinking with his friends after you and Tim left dinner. He was drunk. He didn't mean it. It was an accident. And it was my entire fault." Sarah stood up and started pacing. Abby sadly smiled, noting just how much Sarah acted like Tim, "He promised he wouldn't do it again but he promised the same thing the last time. And the time before that. I love him and he loves me. We've been dating for a while now. Almost four months."

"Sarah. If he hit you then he doesn't love you." Abby put her hands on Sarah's shoulders forcing her to look into Abby's eyes, "Did he hit you?" Sarah shrugged off her jacket showing the black and blue finger marks encircling her wrists.

"He didn't mean to grab me that hard. I shouldn't have made him mad." Sarah slunk down in her chair.

"Sarah." Abby gasped, "We have to tell Tim." Abby picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Don't." Sarah placed her hand over Abby's preventing her from dialing, "Not over the phone." Abby stared at her, "Please."

"I was just going to tell him that I need to see him as soon as he gets back with the rest of the team." Abby smiled.

"Oh. OK." Sarah nodded. She leaned back in the lab chair and put her face in her hands. She did love him but she was afraid of what he might do to her. She looked up at Abby who was gently talking on the phone, '_what will Tim do when he finds out?'_ Sarah thought.


	22. Chapter 22

***OK. I know it's been a month…alright, over a month. Sorry. My new job has me working about 14hrs a day and all I do is come home, go to sleep, get up with my son, play for a few hours, put him down for a morning nap, get myself ready for work and then go to work by noon. So I haven't really had down time to write. But here is a chapter and hopefully it won't be a month until the next one. :)***

**Chapter 22**

Abby's Lab

McGee rode the elevator down to Abby's lab after getting back with the rest of the team. Abby had called and left a message on his phone that she needed to see him as soon as he got back. Silently praying that nothing was wrong he mentioned Abby's message to Ziva who got Tony to quit goofing around and get back to work. They had processed the crime scene in just a few minutes once everyone was on track. The elevator doors dinged open and McGee took a step out. The first thing he noticed when walking into Abby's lab was that there was no music, the second thing he noticed was his little sister nervously sitting in his girlfriend's chair. He glanced from Abby to Sarah and back to Abby again. Sarah had her arms wrapped around herself and she was looking towards the floor. Abby was biting her lip with her hands folded neatly on her lap. Tim walked over to Abby and held his hand out for her to take.

"Hi Timmy." She said grasping his hand and squeezing it tight.

"You OK?" He asked, concern flooding his voice.

"Sarah needs to talk to you."

"What's up, Sarah?" Tim turned his attention to his little sister.

"You have to promise you won't kill anyone." She said, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"Why would I need to make that promise?" He asked, his temperature rising at the thought of someone hurting his baby sister.

"Tim." Abby reprimanded.

"I promise." He sighed.

"I'm breaking up with Michael." Sarah let out the deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked up at Tim who didn't say a word but nodded is head for her to continue, "He didn't mean to do it, but he was drunk and he didn't know what he was doing. I picked a fight when he came back because he is always getting drunk and he didn't mean to grab me that hard, it just happened. I love him and he loves me and it was an accident."

"What did he do to you?" Tim asked, preparing himself for the worst. Sarah lifted her hands up over the top of the desk so Tim could see the marks on her wrists. Tim let go of Abby's hand and turned to leave the room, "Stay with Abby." He said. Without waiting for a response he hopped in the elevator, his blood pressure was rising and his anger was mounting. He would take care of this. No one can hurt his sister and get away with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bullpen

After telling Sarah to stay put Abby headed for the bullpen. Hoping that Tim was up there still. Abby wasn't sure what Tim was going to do but his eyes darkened when Sarah told him what happened. Sarah had begun to over-react and it took Abby almost forty-five minutes to calm her down. Abby ran into the bullpen and looked around. McGee was no where in sight, neither was Tony or Gibbs. Ziva sat quietly typing at her computer.

"Ziva! Have you seen McGee?" Abby raced over to her desk.

"Today? Yes." Ziva continued typing.

Abby shook her head, "When is the last time you saw him?"

"When we came back from the crime scene." Ziva clarified, "Is there something wrong?"

"Um…why?" Abby asked avoiding the question.

"McGee came in, said something to Gibbs and the three of them walked out together without saying a word to me." Ziva said.

"McGee took Gibbs and Tony with him?"

"Yes. Now what is wrong?"

Abby sighed, "Just come to my lab with me. I'll explain everything there." Abby slowly left the bullpen with Ziva trailing behind her. '_What in the world are they going to do to Michael?_' '_How far would Timmy go for his sister_?' Abby's hand ran over the item in her pocket, '_Especially since he doesn't have his badge or NCIS ID with him_.' She thought silently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside Michael's Apartment

Tim banged loudly on the door in front of him. Once Sarah had told him what happened he knew what he was going to do. He went to the bullpen told Gibbs that he needed to speak to him and Tony alone. Gibbs just nodded and signaled Tony into the elevator. McGee explained the situation to them and convinced them that he had to take care of it. The other two men just nodded their heads in agreement and followed McGee. This guy needed to know that you can't mess with NCIS family members. McGee pounded on the door again, "Open up!" The door swung open.

"What's up McGee?" He said still half-asleep. A fit of rage coursed through McGee's veins. He grabbed Michael by the color of his shirt and shoved him against the door, "Whoa! What the hell!?" McGee didn't say a word. He drew his gun and placed it to Michael's head. He quickly took his other hand and wrapped it around his throat putting just enough pressure on his neck to make him have trouble breathing.

"If you come near her, if you touch her, if you so much as breathe near her, I'll kill you. And this isn't a threat. It's a promise." He said through gritted teeth. He felt a hand placed on his arm lowering his weapon.

"We're done here." Gibbs said. Gibbs slowly pulled the gun from McGee's hand. McGee stepped back allowing Michael to breathe again. Gibbs leaned close to Michael's ear, "That promise he made is good for all of us." He whispered venomously. The three federal agents walked back towards the car leaving Michael gasping for breath and shaking in fear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim and Abby's house

"I wish you would have made her stay." Tim said. When he got back to NCIS with Tony and Gibbs he found out that Sarah had left to go over a friend's house. Abby had tried to talk her into staying over at their house but Sarah said she didn't want to cause more trouble than she already was.

"I tried but she didn't want too." Abby rolled over to face Tim. The two were lying in bed at the end of the night.

Tim sighed, "I just worry about her."

"I know. But she's fine. She called when she got to her friends house." Abby propped herself up on an elbow. Tim had spent so much time, worrying about her, and taking care of her, that now it was time for her to worry and take care of him. He was stressed, and worried. Abby leaned over Tim, "Stop worrying. I can feel the stress in the air." She gently kissed him on the lips, and then laid her head on his chest. McGee kissed the top of her head. He slowly dragged his fingertips through her hair. He closed his eyes and listened to Abby's deep breathing. He lay silent, feeling her relax against him as she fell into a deep sleep. Once he was sure she was fully asleep he snuck out from under her. Being sure to cover her up with the blanket he slunk out of the bedroom. He walked quietly across the hall to the office and sat down at his writing desk. His book needed a new chapter anyway and he needed to relive the stress somehow. He sat down and put his fingers on the keys, and sighed. This was what he needed right now.


	23. Chapter 23

***OK I know. It's been about 2months. I've had a few personal problems and stuff going on in my life and I just haven't' had time to write. I can't grantee when the next update will be but hopefully it will be soon. This chapter gets a little M rated so there is your warning. As always please read and review. Enjoy!***

**Chapter 23**

Tim and Abby's house

A few weeks had passed since the incident with Sarah and Michael. Tim became much more protective of her and Sarah had been hanging out at McGee/Sciuto household a lot more often. Abby had been doing well back at work and the cases were keeping them all busy. Christmas was coming up in about a month and Abby and Tim were discussing where they were going to spend their holiday. Abby wants to spend it with Tim's parents and finally be able to meet them; however Tim wants to go to Ducky's house with the rest of the team like they usually do.

"I just don't see why we can't go to your parents' house." Abby folded her arms in front of her chest while she watched Tim put away the dishes, "We should be with family on Christmas. That's what the holiday is all about."

"Abby. I just don't want us to go." Tim sighed.

"Why don't you want me to meet your parents?" She asked.

"It's not that I don't want you to meet them I just…uh…" He stuttered, "I just don't want to put extra pressure on them during the holidays. I mean, they are anxious enough about meeting you and I don't want to make them or us more nervous by adding in a holiday." He explained.

"Why would they be anxious about meeting me?" Abby could feel the frustration building, "What do they know about me? Sarah knows me and loves me, why wouldn't they?" Abby stood still and watched as Tim tried but failed at trying to reason with her.

"It's just that I'm not sure how they will react." He said as gently as possible. His parents are very traditional and they already didn't approve of his living with Abby and them not being married, and they didn't approve of his career. His father wanted him to follow in his footsteps but with McGee's motion sickness he could never live on a boat or a submarine. Heaven help them if they knew he had a tattoo.

"How they will react?! To me?!" Abby felt as if she was just slapped in the face. How could he make it out to seem that she was too different? That she was not 'normal' enough for his parents? She pursed her lips together, "I see." She thought for a moment, "Never mind." She said deathly quiet. She spun on her heels and stormed upstairs but not before Tim saw what he thought were tears in her eyes.

He sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings but he really was anxious about Abby meeting his parents. He placed the last dish in the cupboard and quickly ascended the stairs after Abby. He quietly searched the upstairs until he found her in the master bathroom. She was sitting cross-legged on the counter top in just a long t-shirt, brushing her hair out of its usual pigtails. Her eyes were searching over her body, unsure of what she saw in the mirror. She didn't even realize McGee was behind her until he pressed a small kiss to the back of her head.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I know." She leaned against him, "But you don't think your parents will."

"I think they just need to…uh…be introduced to you in small doses." He said quietly, "I just don't want you to be hurt because of their insensitivity or comments."

Abby swiveled around so her legs were hanging off the edge of the countertop and she was facing Tim, "Have you ever known me to worry about what everyone else thought? Unless it was you, or Gibbs, or someone else from the team?" Abby rambled.

"I know you. It might not bother you while we are there but the minute we leave and get home you will be sitting thinking about it and analyzing everything they said." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't ever want you to doubt yourself Abs. I love every part of you and I don't want you to ever think that you should change for anyone. Abby, I know my parents. I'm just trying to protect you." He placed a soft kiss on her neck. Abby threaded her arms around his neck drawing him closer, "I love you." He repeated cupping her face in his hands; forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I love you." She placed a small kiss on his lips, "I just don't understand why they would be so opposed to me….to us."

"They are just really…..traditional." He said.

"Let me guess, they would rather you date the Gina-Marie, who bakes cookies, uses a ladybug toothbrush, wants two-point-five kids, a white picket fence and a dog. Right?"

"Abby." He softly scolded.

"What?" She smiled innocently. Tim shook his head and helped her off the counter. Abby slipped her hand in his, "Timmy." She said sweetly, "Can we put up the Christmas tree tonight?" Abby said, sounding like an excited child.

"It's not even Thanksgiving yet." He protested. He really didn't want to go into the basement to look for the Christmas decorations at nine-o'clock at night.

"That's in two days. So we should start getting ready for Christmas." She bounced up and down.

"I promise. The Saturday after Thanksgiving we can decorate the whole house. Inside and out." He said, laughing at her exuberance.

"Fine." She sighed, "But what am I going to do tonight? Now I'm bored." She smiled devilishly.

"I think I could fix that. I have an idea in mind that could cure your boredom." He pulled her close to him and snaked his arms around her. Tilting her face up with one hand he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Slowly Abby parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter. With a soft moan, she threaded her arms into his hair. Breaking contact to catch their breath Tim lifted Abby into his arms. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Capturing her lips once again he climbed on top of her. He slid on hand up her shirt while supporting his weight with the other. Abby wasted no time in ridding Tim of his shirt. She rolled on top of his and placed small pecks down his chest from his neck to his navel. Straddling his lap she sat upright and pulled her shirt over her head. Though he had seen her naked many times it was still a vision that took his breath away. Tim flipped her under him once again and took her breast into his mouth. With his mouth suckling one breast, he trailed a hand down her body. Slipping it under the waistband of her pants, she gasped slightly when she felt him slide three fingers in her. She clawed at his hair as she felt him bring her to the edge. Tim pulled his fingers out of her and quickly flung his pants off. Soon Abby's panties and his boxers followed. He trailed his mouth down her body until it met with her core. Abby's body arched at every soft kiss he placed. Abby felt herself get higher and higher until her body convulsed. Tim smiled as he lapped up all of her juices. Tim felt himself getting harder and closer to his breaking point. He positioned himself at her center. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. He looked into Abby's eyes for a silent OK. When she wrapped her arms around his waist tugging him towards her he quickly thrust into her. He paused for a moment to allow her to adjust before pulling out slightly and pushing into her again. The two moved in perfect rhythm as they both reached their peak. Tim felt himself reach the edge as he spilled inside of her. As he yelled her name her walls tightened around him. He captured her lips as she spilled around him. The two collapsed in a sweaty heap beside each other.

"I love you." He said placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you." She laid her head on his chest and listed to his raped heartbeat, "You were right." She said sleepily.

"I was?" He threaded a few fingers through her hair.

She sucked in a breath, "You did have a good idea."


	24. Chapter 24

***Look only a week and here is another chapter. As always, please read and review!***

**Chapter 24**

Ducky's house _(Thanksgiving Day)_

"Parade."

"Football."

"Parade."

"Football."

"Parade!"

"Football." Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest. Ziva, Abby and Tony had been arguing over what they were going to watch. Abby wanted to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade with Ziva and Tony had, naturally, wanted to watch the football game. They had all gathered together at Ducky's house for dinner. McGee was biting his tongue as he watched the exchange between the three, well mostly just between Abby and Tony. Ziva stood by Abby for support. Ducky was in the kitchen checking on the turkey and Gibbs and Jenny had just walked in.

"Parade!" Abby stomped her foot for emphasis.

"Football!" Tony grabbed the remote back and changed it back to the game.

"Gibbs!" Abby said, noticing his presence in the room.

"Parade." He took the remote from Tony and tossed it back to Abby who quickly changed it back and sat triumphantly next to Ziva on the floor in front of the TV. Both women 'oohh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the floats and balloons as they passed.

"Boss! That's an important game!" Tony whined. Gibbs just shook his head and smiled. Sometimes they really could act like a pact of little children. He thought as he and Jen made their way to the kitchen

"Hey Duck!" Gibbs said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Settled the children?" He said not glancing up from the juicy bird.

Jen laughed as she made her self useful stirring the pots on the top of the stove, "How long have they been going at it?"

"Quite some time. I was just thinking of going in there and turning the television off completely. Ah yes. It looks as though this turkey is done." Ducky said as he helped Gibbs plate the bird, "Is everyone seated?" He asked.

"I'll go check." Jen smiled.

The whole team gathered at the table as Ducky carved the turkey. Tim and Abby sat next to each other, directly across from them was Tony and Ziva. Palmer was sitting beside Ziva and his date was across the table next to McGee. With Gibbs next to Abby, Jen across from him next to Tony and Ducky at the head of the table. Soon the room was filled with laughter and chatter as everyone ate and enjoyed each others company. The evening came to an end a few hours after dinner. Palmer and his date had left hours earlier. Tony and Ziva soon followed. Ducky, Jethro and Jen had settled themselves into chairs around the fireplace. McGee and Abby were getting ready to leave.

"Ducky dinner was great." Abby said placing a kiss on his cheek. She made her way around to Gibbs and Jen giving them both a hug and kiss. Tim made his rounds behind Abby.

He pulled the keys from his pocket and passed them to Abby, "Why don't you head out to the car. I have to talk to Gibbs for a minute." He said. Abby looked at him with a questioning glance but he smiled and nodded that everything was alright.

"OK." Abby smiled back before walking out towards the car. Gibbs got up from his chair and followed Tim into the foyer.

"I wanted to ask you a quick question." Tim proceeded to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim and Abby's house _(later that night)_

"Hi Jethro." Abby bent down and patted the large dog on the head, "So what did you need to talk to Gibbs about?" She said, taking off her boots and placing them near the door.

"Nothing really. I just needed his opinion on something." He kissed her cheek, "I'm going to go hop in the shower." Abby turned and watched him walk up stairs to their master bathroom, something was 'off' but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Abby thought for a moment and decided, what Tim needed was a little aroma therapy. While he was in the shower she changed into a pair of lounge pants and one of his NCIS t-shirts. She lit candles all around the living room; the calming scent of chamomile quickly filled the room. She put in his favorite jazz record and curled up on one end of the couch with the newest Gemcity novel. Sure she had proofread it for him but she did always love a good book. She had almost finished a chapter when she felt the cushion beside her shift.

"Hey." She said, shifting her position. Instinctively his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What part are you at?" He asked motioning to the book.

"Almost to the end. It's my favorite part though. Agent McGregor just proposed to Amy." Abby smiled, "You did a good job. It's very sweet."

"I had some good inspiration." He gently placed a kiss on her head. The two sat in peaceful silence. The gentle rustle of pages and the soft jazz in the background the only noise during the calm November night. Tim gently threaded his fingers through Abby's hair as she leaned against him. He fingered the black velvet box in his pocket. It was sink or swim time, "This is nice." He murmured.

Abby looked up at him for a moment, "Yea, it is."

"Abs." He whispered. He trailed a finger down the side of her face.

"What's wrong Timmy?" Abby asked, noticing the apprehensive look on his face.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." He said almost inaudibly.

"About what?" She inquired.

Tim took a deep breath, "Us." He said truthfully.

Abby sat up a little straighter, "What about us?"

"I love you. You know that right?" He asked.

"And I love you." Abby said, her voice faltering slightly. She was getting scared at the way he was acting. Was he breaking up with her? What was he thinking about?

"Abby….I…I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Abby, I can't imagine my life without you. You are everything to me. Since we've gotten back together, all I can think about is you and how much I love you. I never want to be without you." Tim got up and knelt in front of her, "I truly love you. Abby, will you marry me?"

Abby felt as if she was just punched in the gut. The air was sucked from her lungs. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him, kneeling in front of her. The black velvet box opened in his hand. Abby brought a hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes for a moment, "I can't. I'm sorry." She pulled her hand out of Tim's and put her head in her hands.


	25. Chapter 25

***Look at that another chapter. The reviews keep the chapters coming. I was going to break this up into two chapters where it splits but I decided to just keep it as one long chapter. As always please read and review.***

**Chapter 25**

_Previously on NCIS_

_(Abby and Tim's House)_

"_Abby….I…I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Abby, I can't imagine my life without you. You are everything to me. Since we've gotten back together, all I can think about is you and how much I love you. I never want to be without you." Tim got up and knelt in front of her, "I truly love you. Abby, will you marry me?"_

_Abby felt as if she was just punched in the gut. The air was sucked from her lungs. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him, kneeling in front of her. The black velvet box opened in his hand. Abby brought a hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes for a moment, "I can't. I'm sorry." She pulled her hand out of Tim's and put her head in her hands._

Tim's jaw dropped to the floor. He felt as if someone had just ripped his heart out and stomped on it. How could she say no? How could she not love him? He tried to form a sentence but every time he opened his mouth to speak no words came out. Once he gathered his head together he got up from the floor and sat beside Abby on the couch. The box he put so much hope and love into sat closed in the palm of his hand. Even in their close proximity, he felt as though he was farther away from her than he had ever been before.

"Why?" He asked quietly. There _had_ to be a reason.

"I just can't." She shook her head. She couldn't tell him it was because she was afraid. She couldn't tell him that forever is an unrealistic commitment.

"You just can't?" He asked, getting angry with her, "_That _is your reason? I propose to you and you said 'no' because you just can't?" He stood up from the couch and began pacing, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you! And I thought you wanted to spend the rest of yours with me." McGee took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, "If you didn't want me forever then what the hell are we doing?"

"I can't do forever." She said almost too quietly to be heard.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked, "Abby we've been talking about having kids and a family and _now_ you tell me 'you can't do forever'?" He took a deep breath, "You know what? I need to be alone right now. I need to think and I can't do that here." He placed the box on the coffee table in front of the couch, pulled his sneakers on and gently shut the front door behind him. Abby sat there staring at the door after he left. She had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her.

After a while she realized that the music had stopped and the candles had burnt out. She tried to occupy herself with meaningless tasks but couldn't bring herself to get motivated for to long. She lay on the couch, clutching Bert with Jethro on the floor beside her. Every now and then she would reach down and rub his head. Why couldn't' she just say yes? All the Hallmark cards and sappy movies would have told her to say 'yes'. She did love him, but was she ready for forever? How could she be ready to have a child with him but not ready to marry him? She didn't deserve him. He deserved someone who could carry his child, and wanted to be Mrs. McGee. Not someone who can't bear children and who can't commit to marriage. Maybe she should just pack up and leave. An impatient knock at the door tore her from her thoughts. She knew that knock and if she didn't answer it the person on the other end would just knock the whole door down.

"Hey." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Abby." Ziva said pulling her friend into a hug, "He is OK. He is with Tony." Ziva said reading the unspoken question in her friend's eyes.

"Good." Abby said solemnly. She made her way back to the couch and sat down. Ziva took a spot on the opposite end of the couch.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" She asked.

"There's nothing to tell. He proposed, beautifully, and I said 'no'. I said I can't do it." Abby said.

"You love McGee, correct?" Ziva asked.

"Of course I do!" Abby said sharply.

"You want to be with him forever?"

"I can't do forever." She whispered, her heart shattering with every word she said.

"Why not?" Ziva was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"I can't promise forever." Abby put her head in her hands, "Something will happen. We will fight and divorce, or he will wake up and realize that I'm not what he wants and what he really wants is a woman who can have his biological child and who his parents approve of and that's not me."

"You and McGee fight all of the time! Most of the time about trivial things that have no real substance." She said.

"I know but what if we fight about something really big? Or what if it's that last little fight that puts us over the top? What then?" Abby asked. She hated being this insecure but the thought of marrying someone, promising to spend the rest of your life with only one person had her scared out of her skin.

"You are going to fight with each other. No one can be perfect." Ziva said encouragingly.

"What if he wakes up and realizes that I'm not what he really wants. I'm not the type of person he wants to be the mother of his child. That he wants someone who can carry his child. What then?" Abby bit her tongue in order to stop herself.

"Do you doubt him that much?" Ziva asked, "I have seen the women he dates when not dating you. He always tells Tony about the same thing when he breaks up with them. He tells him that the other women didn't match up to you. He tells Tony that they were too boring and stuck up. They were not a free soul like you."

"Spirit." Abby corrected automatically, "Free spirit." She closed her eyes as she listened to Ziva continue to speak.

"You know for a fact that he loves you. That he is willing to adopt a child or use a surrogate to have a biological child. So your point is null and void. There is no future day that he will wake up and want something different because, in his words, he already has perfection." Ziva smiled.

"He said that?" Abby asked, not believing it for a moment.

"Yes. He also said that the only person he ever wanted to have a child with would be you because of the way you are with little children. You love them. He knows that once you two have a child, biological or not, you will accept he or she for who they are and not try to mold them into something _you_ think they should be." Ziva said.

"What if he leaves?" Abby asked her voice shaking slightly.

Ziva sat pondering what Abby said for a moment, "Are we talking about 'what if he leaves during a fight' like now? Or are we talking 'leaving forever'? Because that is two very different scenarios."

"Both I guess." Abby breathed softly.

"Abby." Ziva grasped her friend's hand, "He left tonight because he was angry and he didn't want to say something he didn't mean. He left tonight because it hurt when you said 'no'. He will come home. He didn't go out drinking or go to a stripper club. He didn't go out and sleep with an old girlfriend or prostitute. He came over to Tony's. He told him that he needed talk and he asked me to come over here so you weren't alone. McGee didn't want you to be alone. But he knew that if he stayed he might say something that hurt you and that is the last thing that he would ever want to do to you." Ziva explained, "He cares so much for you that even in the middle of a fight he is thinking about your well being."

"I can't do forever." Abby repeated. Ziva sat quietly waiting for Abby to finish her thought, "He could die. It's likely that he will at least get hurt in the line of duty. Kate died, Tony's car was blown up, Gibbs was blasted ten years in the past, you were almost hurt when you went undercover, and when you and Tony went together you both got bruised up and hurt. Timmy was taken hostage at the prison and was almost shot in the head when Kate died. He was almost shot again when you guys went to take down that arms dealer and the guy got a shot off and it hit his com-link. A few inches over and it would have killed him. His shoulder has been dislocated because of a marine jacked up on steroids. What next? I don't think I could live if I married him and he died."

"Could you live if you were not married to him?" Ziva asked, "If he was in a car crash on his way home tonight and he died; do you think you could live? What about when he was almost shot. What if that guy had gotten just a few inches closer and the bullet hit McGee in the head and not the com-link? Could you live? Would it hurt less that he died as your boyfriend rather than your husband? Would you regret not marrying him or would you remember doing something that made the two of you even happier together?" Abby opened and closed her mouth but no words came out, "That is what I thought. It would hurt just as much. You would still want to die to be with him, just as much."

"I'm just so scared." Abby confessed.

"I know. But he has never let you down before has he?"

"No." Abby picked up the box from the coffee table.

"Then why would he start now?" Ziva asked.

"I don't want to be rushed." Abby opened the box, examining the ring for the first time. It was a simple platinum band. Atop it sat a one carat heart shaped diamond. It was simple and plain, yet beautiful and elegant.

"Has he ever pressured you to do something that you do not wish to do?"

"Never." Abby slipped the ring on her finger, trying to see how she felt about wearing it.

"Then why would this be any different?" Ziva pulled her cell phone out of her pocket once she felt it vibrate 'Tony' flashed on her caller ID, "The ring looks gorgeous on you. Just give it some thought." She smiled. She got up from her position next to Abby, "I am going to get back to Tony's. Everything will work out. Just talk to him." She bent down and hugged Abby, "Shalom."

"Bye." Abby said not moving her eyes away from her hand. Maybe if she stared long enough she could peek into the future to see what she would be like as Mrs. Timothy McGee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Abby and Tim's House (Later that night)_

Tim stepped into the darkened house. The candles were put away and the music was off. It was eerily quiet. Jethro lay at the bottom of the stairs as if he was waiting for McGee to come home before falling asleep himself. With a murmur to him, Tim stepped over the brute animal and ascended the stairs. He looked over at his bedroom. The door was open a crack but the lights were off and no sound or movement was coming from the room. For a fleeting moment he thought she had left. Quietly he peaked in and saw her lying in bed asleep. Her hair was a mess, and she was hugging his pillow. He could swear he saw fear on her face as she slept. Deciding to let her rest for a few moments he walked into his study. He sat down at his writing desk and only then did he notice the note she had left for him. He could feel his heart start beating harder and faster, he could hear it pounding in his ears. What had she written him? Was this a goodbye letter? Was she breaking it off with him? Was she mad that he left for a few hours to blow off some steam? All of his worst fears played over and over in his head as he opened the letter,

_Timmy,_

_I figured when you came home you weren't coming straight to bed. You always need a clear head to sleep. I figured this is the best place to leave this for you._

_I'm sorry I said no. It's not because I don't love you. I do. I love you with all my heart. You are my best friend and the only one I can ever truly count on. There is no one that could ever replace you or that could be the equivalent of you in my eyes._

_I'm scared. I'm scared that we will fight too much. I'm scared that you will change your mind and realize I'm not what your really want. I'm scared that you will want me to be something I'm not. I'm scared because I know you could really hurt me. I don't think you ever would, but you could. I'm scared that you will leave me. And not just when we are angry and you go to Tony's to stop yourself from putting your foot in your mouth. I'm scared that one day, I'll get a phone call from Gibbs or Tony or Ziva and they tell me that I have to get to Bethesda because something happened and I lose you forever. I don't know if I could handle that._

_I don't know if I could handle that loss. I do know that married or not I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. You are the only person that knows everything about me. And I'm so scared that if we get married and commit to forever and I lose you, what will I do with the rest of forever?_

_I don't want to be alone and I know there is a good possibility that I will end up alone. That something will happen to you. You've almost been shot in the head twice, you've been chloroformed, had your shoulder dislocated, and you've been held captive in a women's prison. Tony and Gibbs have both been blown up. What if it's you next? How am I going to sleep at night knowing that you are up in autopsy and I have to examine everything? I said I can't do forever because I don't know what I'd do with the rest of forever if I lost you._

_I love you,_

_~Abby_

Tim let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. So Abby said no because she's scared that if he dies after he promises forever that she will be alone for the rest of 'ever'. He skimmed the letter one more time before getting up from his chair and heading to his bedroom. He tiptoed his way around his room, grabbing a pair of sweats to throw on for bed and a t-shirt. He slid in bed beside Abby. Carefully he pried his pillow away from her. That was when he noticed a small glint on her hand in the moonlight. She was wearing the ring. She stirred slightly and cracked her eyes open.

"Timmy." She breathed.

"Yea Abs. I'm home." He pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his neck breathing him in.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. They pulled apart slightly and smiled at each other.

"Let me." Tim pleaded softly. Abby nodded her head to urge him on, "I'm sorry I left. I just…uh…I just didn't want to say anything that would hurt you. Escape was the only thing I could think of to do at the moment. I am so sorry if I hurt you." He kissed her head softly.

"You came home." Abby stated, "Just don't do it again. I don't like the thought of you just walking away when we are fighting because it makes it that much easier to walk away when we are really fighting. I don't want to be afraid that one day you might walk away from a fight and never come back." She clung to him as if he would disappear any moment.

"It won't happen again. Ever." He said accentuating every word.

"Good." She flashed a small smile up at him.

Tim took her left hand in his and brought it slowly up to his mouth giving it a gentle kiss, "There is no one that I would want to wear this ring other than you. I love you. I love every part of you. From your tattoos to your pigtails to your Caf-Pow! addiction to the way you make me feel when I'm with you. All I want is you in my life. I wake up everyday thankful that you are still here with me. I'm elated to know that you, the gorgeous eccentric Goth, want me, the computer geek." He kissed her cheek gently, "I will never want someone other than you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you today. I can't promise that I won't ever say something intensive again or that we won't fight ever again because I will and we will. We fight all the time but all that matters is that you and I work it out and we talk about it and we solve the problem instead of letting it sit and fester. I do promise that I will never intentionally hurt you. I could never deliberately say something hurtful to you and I'd rather cut off my own hands with Typhoid Mary's straight razor than ever physically harm you. We fight over stupid trivial things and big important things but we always come back to each other." He cupped her face in his hand and brought her lips to his, "And when I die, I don't want you to regret our relationship. I want you to be able to move on with you life. If something happens to me, you will not be alone. You will have Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Jenny, Ducky, Palmer, even Sarah to be with you. Hopefully by then we will have a few kids and a few grandkids, so you could still see me through them. Death cannot stop true love; all it can do is delay it for a little while. I'll see you again someday and I'll always be in your heart and memories. I will never leave you. I will always be here. Nothing can change that. You will never truly lose me because I love you too much to let you go." He rubbed his thumb over the diamond, "You will never be alone. I promise. When I die, I want to know that I was able to love you for as long as I could. I don't want to regret all the missed moments in life. If you let go I'll be there to make sure you don't fall. I will be here. Always." He raised her left hand once again and slipped the ring off, "I love you. I always have loved you and I always will love you. Abby, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?" He asked. He had poured his soul out for her. Hoping, praying that his words let her feel the full force of his feelings for her. He tried to comfort her fear of being left alone but wasn't sure how she would respond.

"Oh Tim." Abby sighed. She had remained quiet during the whole time he was talking, not knowing what he would say next threw her for a loop and she couldn't even comment as he was speaking. Now with a smile on his face and hope flickering in his eyes she had to decide, "Yes." It was all she could say before his lips crashed onto hers. She smiled against his lips as she felt the cool metal slid down her finger, "I love you." She said when they finally came up for air.

"I love you." He placed another small kiss on her lips. He leaned back against the headboards holding Abby against his side.

"I love this ring." She turned and looked at him, "How long?" She asked knowing he probably had it for a while but just didn't know when the right time was.

"Since Gibbs and I came back from L.A." He smiled.

"And you waited this long?!" She asked surprised that it took him this long to ask her. He was about to retort that they had other things going on and it wasn't the right time when her cell phone lit up. '1 new message' displayed across her screen.

'_So what happened? –Ziva'_ Abby flipped her phone sideways to text her back. She shot a look at Tim who kissed her cheek and said "I suppose I'll make myself useful." He stood up from the bed, "Chunky Monkey or Half Baked?"

"Surprise me." She called out to him as she preceded to text Ziva (and probably Tony) back about the details of the night.


	26. Chapter 26

**

* * *

**

*OK. Don't kill me. I've just been really busy. Anyway. Here is a new chapter. Oh and Kleinfields is an actual store in NYC*

**Chapter 26**

Two weeks had gone by and Abby was in full swing of making wedding plans. She had recruited both Ziva and Jen to help her. She didn't want a big full blown wedding but there were McGee's parents, Sarah, Abby's friends, Tim's friends, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Jen, Ducky, Palmer, the Nuns, and a few others that had to be invited. They still had to pick a place to hold the reception and ceremony. And of course Abby still had to find a dress. She knew she wanted something grand and somewhat traditional, but she was still Abby. She was going to wear white and she had gone online to look at different styles but she hadn't really gone out dress shopping yet. She didn't really have the time now that Christmas was coming up. However Abby had made an appointment to go gown shopping with Ziva, Jen and Sarah in Manhattan at Kleinfields. Her appointment was in two days, she walked around the room packing a small suitcase to take with her. Since her appointment was Thursday, Abby and the others decided that they would stay in New York for the whole weekend. She smiled to herself as she heard the keys to Tim's typewriter in the other room. Abby sighed as she placed the last article of clothing in the suitcase. She was nervous about going away for the weekend. She had that bad, unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She crossed the hall between the bedroom and office. Leaning against the door frame she smiled, watching him type. She could see he was struggling with the scene he was trying to write. Every so often he would get frustrated, sigh, rip the page out of the machine, crumple it up, and throw it on the floor beside him. Judging by the amount of paper on the floor she could see he hadn't really made much progress tonight. She walked over behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She slowly kneaded her fingers against the muscles trying to undo the knots that she felt. She felt him relax into her.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Are you done packing?" He asked as she slid her arms around his neck. He turned his head and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I have a bad feeling about leaving for a few days." She inadvertently shuddered. Tim turned in his chair to pull her in his lap. He snaked his arms around her waist holding her close to him.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He soothed. Abby laid her head on his shoulder.

"But what if it's not 'nothing'? What if something happens?" She shivered in his arms again.

"Do you want to stay home? Do you need me to go with you?" He asked. He would do anything to make her feel better.

"I don't want to ruin your guy's weekend with Ducky, Gibbs and Tony." She admitted.

"First of all, you could never ruin anything. Second of all, why don't we just join you ladies? We could do guys stuff while you do girl stuff and that way you can get rid of that bad feeling you have. And we can spend some time together this weekend." He suggested.

"I don't think Gibbs or Tony will go for that." Abby closed her eyes as her head lay on his shoulder.

McGee opened his mouth to say something when his cell phone rang. He picked it up off his desk and read the name displayed 'Gibbs', "McGee." He stated as he answered the call, "Yes boss….yeah….OK….we'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Abby raised her head up.

"Nothing. All of us are going to New York. I guess Jenny convinced Gibbs to come who is now telling Tony and I that we have to come too." He smiled at her, "Gibbs wants everyone over his house in a little bit so we can all convoy up together."

"You need to get packed." Abby smiled.

"Or I could just take the suitcase that you packed for me."

"I didn't pack you one." Abby said. McGee raised his eyebrows at her. He could have sworn he saw her packing his clothes, "I packed _us _one." She smiled excitedly, "C'mon Timmy." She bounced off his lap and pulled him out of the room behind her she was eager to get over to Gibbs' house.

~*~*~

_Kleinfields in Manhattan (Thursday)_

Sarah, Jen, and Ziva sat next to each other on one of the couches while Abby sat on the chair beside them. One of the consultants came over and introduced herself.

Abby stood up, "Hi. I'm Abby. This is my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Sarah and my friends Ziva and Jen." She said introducing everyone.

"Lets take you back and figure out exactly what you are looking for." The consultant smiled and showed Abby back to the dressing rooms. She and Abby sat in the chairs and started to discuss wedding dresses, "So what are you looking for exactly?"

"I'm not the real traditional bride. I do want white. I don't want something too plain but at the same time I don't want a big cathedral dress with the really long train."

"Any particular length? Sleeve length?" The consultant asked as she jotted down some notes.

"I don't want sleeves. Strapless or spaghetti-strap. I want the dress to be full length." Abby said.

"Fabric preferences?"

"I'm not sure." Abby said mentally cursing herself for not researching this more.

"Well we have a good start." The consultant said, "I'm going to see what I can find."

After she left the room Abby breathed deep. She was nervous, excited, and happy all at the same time. She wished she could have talked Tim into shopping with her today but he said Gibbs had plans for him. She was so lost in thought she barely noticed the consultant come back into the room with a few dresses in hand.

"So which one do you want to start with?" She asked.

"Oh I like that one." She said pointing to the one on the far left.

~*~*~

_Dress number one_

Abby walked out from the back in the first dress. A chorus of 'oohhs' and 'ahhs' came from the three women on the couch as Abby stepped on the pedestal in front of them showing off the dress. It was a simple satin a-line strapless dress with a thick organza beading belt just under the bust line.

"What do you think?" Abby asked.

"I like the beading!" Sarah said excitedly.

"I think it's a little too plain for you." Jen said.

"That's what I was thinking." Abby said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Let's try another one." The consultant said.

~*~*~

_Dress number two_

Again Abby walked out in front of everyone in a different dress. This time she was in ball gown style with spaghetti straps and a v-neck. There was a beaded lace corset with a tulle skirt.

"Well?" Abby asked stepping up on the pedestal.

"The corset is very nice but the bottom is just still not you." Jen said.

"I have to agree. You need more style to the dress." Ziva said.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked Abby.

"I like the beading but I don't like the v-neck. I don't think it's flattering on me." Abby said.

"That's all right. We've only tried on two. We'll fine one." The consultant helped Abby down from the step and walked her back to the dressing rooms to try on dress number three.

~*~*~

_Dress number three_

Abby walked out with a big smile on her face, "I like this one." She said stepping up in front of everyone. She was in a sheath strapless dress that had lace embroidered flowers on a tulle skirt. The top also had some lace embroidering on it.

"It's beautiful!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Very pretty Abby." Jen said.

"You think it's the one?" The consultant asked.

"Getting closer." Abby said. She stepped down and followed the consultant back to try one more dresses.

~*~*~

_Dress number four_

"Oh my gosh!" Ziva sighed as she saw Abby walk out from the dressing rooms. She was in a silk chiffon strapless a-line dress with an empire waist. It fit her body like a glove. It had a small train behind it giving it a more traditional feel. It had small flowers embroidered on it from her navel area down to the train and bottom of the dress. Just under the bust line it looked as though a ribbon was tied from the back and knotted in the front.

"This is similar to the last." The consultant said.

"I like this better." Abby said.

"A lot better." Jen agreed.

"This is more _you._" Sarah said, "But I think you should try a ball gown again."

"Me too." Abby said. She stepped down and walked back to the dressing rooms.

~*~*~

_Dress number five_

This time she came out in a strapless ball gown with a beaded lace corset and a tulle skirt.

"I love it!" Ziva practically shouted as Abby stepped out in front of them.

"I like it too." Abby said.

"I love the top!" Sarah said.

"You look magnificent!" Jen said, "I really like it!"

"What do you think?" The consultant asked Abby.

Abby smiled, "I do like it a lot but I don't love it."

"And you have to love it! So let's try some more." She said helping Abby down and leading her in the back.

~*~*~

_Dress number six_

"I think this is it!" Abby shouted excitedly as she walked out in front o her friends.

Sarah's jaw dropped to the floor as Abby came into view.

"Oh my God!" Jen breathed, "That is so gorgeous!"

"Oh Abby." Ziva said.

Abby stepped up on the pedestal and twirled slightly around. She was wearing an a-line spaghetti strap dress with a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist. There was very detailed lace all over the top layer of the dress. It was tied up slightly on the left side with a soft lace flower showing off the pleated tulle skirt underneath.

"I love this dress!" Abby said bouncing up and down slightly in excitement, "Do you think Tim will like it?" She asked. He had been in her mind all day. With every dress she tried on she wondered what he would think about it.

"I think it is going to take his breath away." Ziva said.

"He'd love it if you were in a brown paper sack or a beautiful dress." Sarah said, "I think this is gorgeous."

"I love this dress." Abby said again smoothing her hands over her sides feeling the dress.

"Is this it?" The consultant asked excited for Abby.

"This is it." She nodded her head. As she was congratulated by the consultant and her friends she got lost in thoughts of Tim. How would he like the dress? Would he think it's too much or just right? She could always ask him tonight when she got back to the hotel. Abby, Ziva, Jen and Sarah were going to dinner and then going to check out a few clubs. Gibbs, Tim, and Tony were out doing things that they wouldn't tell the women. Abby had gone back and changed back into her 'regular' clothes, gathered the rest of the girls, paid for her dress and headed back to the hotel to put the dress up and away for the night.

~*~*~

_Abby and Tim's Hotel Room (later that night)_

Abby sat on the bed in the hotel room waiting for Tim to get back. Her dress hung on the hook over the bathroom door she really wanted to show him what it looked like. She was sitting on the bed checking her email when he walked in.

"Hey. Did you have a good time? Did you find a dress?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek and sitting beside her.

"I did. Do you want to see it on?" She asked.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride in the dress before the wedding?" He said, "Don't show me. I want to be surprised." He grabbed her hand in his.

"I want to make sure you like it." She stated.

McGee tugged her towards him, "I'm sure it's almost as beautiful as you." Abby smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She pressed her lips against his. His arms slipped around her waist closing the gap between them.

"I love you." He said once they parted. Just as he was about to throw her down and have his way with her Abby's cell phone rang. They both looked towards it and then back at each other, "Ignore it." He said running his hands up and down her sides. They continued to stay lost in their own world until Tim's cell phone started ringing.

"Someone is trying to reach us." Abby stated. She dis-entangled herself from his arms and answered his cell phone, "Hey Tony….What?....That sucks….OK….In an hour….No we were busy….Nothing….Tony do you really want to know?.....We'll see you in an hour." She hung up and turned towards Tim, "Tony said Gibbs got the bat signal and we have to head back home tonight."

"How long do we have to get our stuff together?" Tim asked.

"An hour. I'm going to shower real quickly before we leave." She walked into the bathroom stripping as she walked.

"I have to shower too." Tim smiled as he followed her.

"We only have an hour!" She laughed, "Tim!" She squealed as he jumped in the shower behind her. After their activities they were only late by about fifteen minutes earning an extra hard glare from Gibbs.


End file.
